MINE
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: You'll love only me, you'll grant any wish I make, and you'll give yourself to me the way I will continue to give myself to you. Live for me like I live for you. I love you Eren, more than you would ever know. Now tell me the same, tell me you'll love only me. WARNINGS: EREN/LEVI YAOI YANDERE!LEVI BOYXBOY eventual SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Mine XoxStrifexoX Summary: You'll love only me, you'll grant any wish I make, and you'll give yourself to me the way I will continue to give myself to you. Live for me like I live for you. I love you Eren, more than you would ever know. Now tell me the same, tell me you'll love only me. Notes: Oh my god I don't even... This was supposed to be simple and well... 20 pages happened Therefore The first chapter will be Plot and back story The second chapter will be straight crazy Yandere!Levi/Eren goodness... With this first chapter I've opened up quite a few possibilities in turning this one into a series ~ I'll entertain that idea more after I get some Idol worship chapters and another To Exist chapter up depending on whether or not this is shit honestly 8000 words... I can't proof this... I don't know if this is good or not but well you guys be the judge let me know what ya think (⊙﹏⊙✿)

Work Text:

There's a frost nipping at his toes and stinging his fingertips. No matter how hard he digs his hands into his chilled body, he can't keep the warmth in his hands. His knees are draw to his chest, scraps of newspaper and cardboard under his ass, trying to prevent the cold pavement from freezing his rump, arms wrapped so tightly around himself it hurts. His clothing's too thin to prevent the cold air from seeping in to kiss his goose pimpled skin.

He should go home, he knows this, knows that despite the waft of alcohol and filth, it's warm there. At the very least, he wouldn't freeze to death, but the idea of his keeper, he wouldn't dare call him a father, willed him to take the risk. A couple more hours and the man would be laid out. He could sneak in then, quiet and perhaps even hide when he woke.

There is a convenient little access to a crawl space, tucked away in the back of his closet. The previous owners more than likely cut out the section of wall to get to plumbing, he however, dubbed it his safe haven. He was lucky he was tinier than most, it wasn't the most comfortable place to hide, and of course it was dirty, but his father didn't know about it. He filled his closet the best he could to distract attention from the two by two square cut into the closet's side wall, and so far it had been a sanctuary if things went south.

Once home, if his father woke he could easily make his retreat, making it seem like he never came home the night before. It wouldn't be the first time he had fooled that man into thinking he wasn't there. Anything so he could escape his hands, his fist, his…

He didn't finish the thought, a strange noise, from his suppressed whimper low in his throat, reached his ears. It only served to upset him, beside himself with embarrassment. He's alerted to the sound of someone passing by, or at least he hopes they will walk past the alley. But his luck was always as fresh as a week old dog shit.

His breath stills as he hears foot falls growing louder, and he pushes himself further against the brick wall of the tiny alley, praying the bags of garbage hid him well enough so he couldn't be seen.

You never knew who would stumble through these narrow passages, nor would one want to find out. He was young, but he wasn't stupid. At only fifteen, he was well versed in the grotesque nature of mankind. The way they thought, processed, desired and craved, especially when there was no one to judge their actions. Unbridled thoughts becoming realized, much in the way people hid behind technology.

Anyone could be anything, say anything, without much consequence. Anonymity, was a frightening steroid for those repressed by society. It wasn't always a problem, most of the time it was innocent curiosity, but in turn it could just as well be brutal, vicious, and unrelenting.

The footsteps stop short a few feet away, and he holds his breath. He hears a cooing, something being set down, whispered mournful words, heartbroken and rushed, and he feels his heart drop from his chest at the sound of a small gargled giggle. He hears the rustling of fabric before feet make their way hurriedly out of the alley.

Then he hears it. Hears the small sniffle slowly transform into a pitched wail. He doesn't waste time in jumping up, his bones creak and pop at the force of movement after being still for so long. He ignores the ache, stumbling over his numb feet. He looks to the end of the alley to find it empty, whoever was there gone. He turns to face the bundle in a makeshift box, his heart nearly shattering at the cruelty of it all.

It's not that this doesn't happen. These things do happen, too much to justify in this area, despite the poverty and depravity that ran ramped. He carefully bends down, lifting the bundle at arm's length in front of his eyes. The small hand knitted blanket falls over the babies shoulder, the child ceasing its tears as wet wide eyes lock onto his own. In the poor light he can't make out the exact color, but he thinks they're hazel or golden brown. The boys tears forgotten he smiles with his tongue out, innocent and unaware of his own abandonment.

A tiny hand tries to clasp itself around his thumbs, when proving fruitless the child chuckles and slaps at them playfully before scratching at them. Tears are still wet on the baby's plump pink cheeks, his toothy grin moist from either snot or drool, perhaps even a combination of both, and despite how disgusting the little soiled shit is, he can't help but think he's cute.

He's found children a couple times before, but never this young. He'd brought the police more than a fair share of toddlers, lost or abandoned, only to have them thrown into new families or homes. Some ended up better than others, but most he didn't have the slightest what became of them. It was enough to know they were warm and feed, whether that meant adoption or a group home.

He even tried to turn himself in, but once they found his father all his truths were a child's elaborate lies and the beating he would be subjected to make those frail attempts few and far between before completely becoming nonexistent.

He pulls the baby closer, balancing himself so he can use his worn sleeve to wipe away some of the nasty shit the kid secreted off the baby's face. The infant makes an odd 'gah-eeeaa' like sound, similar to a grunt, face twisting akin to annoyance before relaxing his scrunched up features and reaching out to hold his own chilled cheeks.

The touch is warm, soft, and the thin nails bite a little uncomfortably at his skin but he welcomes it with a barely there smile twitching at his lips. The boy coos at him, an impossibly wide smile of gums and giggles. There's something different about this one. Maybe it's just the night, maybe it's just his vulnerability as of late, or perhaps he's at a point where he needs to have a real reason to live, a purpose. To become the hope for this child without a future. He knows he's making an impossibly irresponsible decision, but his mind dismisses the thought of changing it.

"It's Levi you little shit machine."

"Breeeleee," the infant responds and Levi's smile is more than just a tiny twitch.

"Not bad, we'll work on it."

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

It proves more difficult than he could have ever imagined to keep the boy safe. Levi hides the boy in his usual hiding place in his home, but that leaves himself vulnerable. His old man is rarely ever at home, but when he is he makes his presence known. Levi lost count of the welts and bruises littered over himself, it's miraculous that the man hadn't found out about the boy so far. Though in retrospect, you have to be coherent to put two and two together. He was glad they lived in an apartment, at least this way he could pass off any tell-tale sounds as the neighbors.

It had only been a couple weeks since he found the brat. More often than not, to be safer, he took the child out of the home and to the local stores to sit in the food courts and lobbies. The brat proved useful in receiving small handouts from strangers that would pass by but stop to fawn over the little tike. He had to lie when they asked how old the child was, he really didn't know, but he had settled to the response of just under a year. He would usually end up telling them a lie and say they were waiting for their parents to finish shopping, or finish working. It was enough to dismiss the more suspicious ones.

Though he could go without the praise of being such a good older brother, and he certainly could go without the jaw gritting irritation at how they interacted with his "little brother", but that aside the food and drinks were nice so he, begrudged or not, accepted them as politely as he could manage.

He would return late in the evening when the shops closed. It was too cold to stay outside, and though he knew he could tolerate it, he refused to put his little shit minion in danger. Taking care of him, outside of just hiding him, proved to be more than a chore. He made make shift diapers, which made him feel unbelievably guilty. He had to wash them in the sink, with little more than dish soap. It was appalling for him to have to scrub them by hand, but he couldn't risk his father seeing shit and piss covered cloth in their wash.

Baby food provided much easier to steal, or obtain, than diapers, so he kept a little stash under his bed. Sometimes he could convince customers at the stores to buy it for him with a made up story.

'I lost the money mom gave me to buy my brother food,' he would say pitifully.

Even though it nearly killed him to have to do so, if it was for the little rug rat he would tolerate it.

Though the pressing need to be free of his guardian's grasp and move to a safer more conducive environment for the kid, was at the fore front of his mind. The big question was how exactly to go about it? He was a year too young to get a job, unless he could find something under the table, but even then he didn't have anyone to watch the kid, so that was out. If he could find someone to watch him, perhaps a day care?

Which would be perfect if he had some cash. The real conundrum was getting cash so he could get a job to make cash, and there was no guarantee he could even find the work he needed right away.

He didn't really have any material possessions he could pawn, neither did his father. Though, his father's wallet was another thing all together. He was sure he didn't carry large sums of money, but it was possible he could pinch a few bucks here and there and get what he needed. He knew the man collected unemployment and child support, which was usually deposited directly into his account. Every time the man went out he pulled some cash. His favorite bar to frequent was cash only, the only problem lie in the inconsistency.

Flawed as it was, Levi did as he so hap hazardously planned. Over the next couple weeks, he waited till his old man was out cold before locating his wallet and pocketing a few bills. It went well in the beginning, thee oh so responsible parent too hung-over in the mornings to remember how much he had spent the nights before.

But his luck was bound to run out, after all, it always did.

The same day he secured an interview with a local shop owner for the following day, shit hit the fan. He only need a couple more dollars, just a couple more to have enough for the day care to watch the brat for him. He was as careful as always, heel to toe as he distributed his weight as carefully as possible. The second he reached the wallet, the very instant his hand felt the worn cool leather material, a vice grip nearly crushed his wrist and his eyes turned on his old man with shock.

It all happened to quickly after that. He struggled, guarded against what hits he could, making sure to protect his head if nothing else. It wasn't until he was dragged to his room that his throat seized. He knew what would happen, and he forced himself not to look at the closet, praying he could keep silent enough not to stir the younger. A word of praise for his compliance as his wrists were bound by a belt, his stomach knotting in response.

He wanted to spit, curse, yell, but this wasn't new. It hadn't come to this is such a long time. Levi's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to think of anything else other than the hands tearing at his clothing and the sickening man breathing heavy from alcohol and what he chose not to put a name on. The only thought prominent on his mind, circled and repeated, 'your own child. Doing this to your own child.'

Try as he might he couldn't bare the pain that ripped him raw. The scream that tore through his throat just as agonizing as the pain that tore at him below.

Soon following his heart froze in his chest. Not at the man on top of him, no. No, it was the shrill scream of the child he hid. It was the moment his 'father' stopped, perplexed at the too familiar sound. It was when the male shoved himself off Levi and stalked closer to the noise that he felt a rush through his body, a strength he never knew he had. His mind supplying him only one command, Protect him.

His father didn't even manage to get his hand on the door knob before he launched himself at the man. He looped his arms over his head and took his bound wrists against the man's throat, shoving his foot into the back of his head when he felt back against the floor. It was a strange angle but Levi pulled back on his arms and pushed forward with his foot as hard as he could, using his other leg to help push against his shoulder.

He watched the man convulse and try to pull at the belted wrists at his neck, but Levi only leant backwards to put more force into it.

He wasn't sure when the man stopped. The fifteen year old only hearing the blood pumping in his ears and the fast heavy gasps of air from his own lungs. He didn't know how much time he stayed like that after he asphyxiated the older man. It was only after the ringing in his ears died down that he heard the boy's cries and rushed to him, the adrenaline allowing him a reprieve from the pain.

Once he reached him, once he pulled the baby in his arms and let his body sink against the wall, he relaxed with a choked sort of chuckle. The boy that lay, now silent and content, on his chest threading his little fingers into his chest. Levi sighed, told the kid he was ok, they would be ok, and despite knowing full well he was neck deep in shit and then some, he actually felt like it might just turn out fine.

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

Disposing of the body wasn't easy. He couldn't dump it. He was using the man's credit and debit cards till he managed to make his own money. Thankfully, he had some time left before the renewal of unemployment and food stamps, and a couple years' worth of support checks. Only problem being, if someone found the man glass eyed and pant less, there was really no way he could explain it, and he would easily lose the money, lose his freedom, lose the kid, and he couldn't allow that.

He was no Jeffery Dahmr, but he'd be lying if he said the man didn't give him ideas on how to go about this. The details are completely unnecessary, it's just simpler to summarize that the man was reduced to resemble ground beef. Who would question throwing away bad meat?

The aftermath, the trauma of it, because no one in their right mind could possibly stomach what he had to do without some type of mental scars, he cleaned. He bleached and scrubbed and wiped down every surface within reach. Levi didn't stop until the apartment was bare, white, sparkling. It was only when the boy, free to crawl to his hearts' content, whined for his attention that he stopped.

Levi picked him up and smiled softly. The only creature alive able to draw out such a rare expression from him. The boy grabbed his noise and cooed a broken rendition of his name.

"Ah," Levi mumbled, "I guess it's about time you go by a name other than brat huh you little shit?"

The boy only giggled, batting his hand at Levi's nose playfully. Levi in response squinting his eyes and chuckling back.

"Well aren't you just vicious," he scrunched up his nose and wiggled it against the small hand.  
"How about Eren."  
The boy giggled and squirmed and Levi took that as an affirmative, not that the kid really had a choice. Saint, he believed it meant, if he remembered correctly. It was true that Eren suited the boy. And Eren to him was indeed a saint. Innocent, untainted and pure, unlike him. Unlike Levi, Eren hadn't had to face the harshness of the world. Too young to know pain, resentment, fear.

As far as Levi was concerned he would never allow Eren to be exposed to such things. All he needed now in this world was Eren, and Levi would provide Eren with all he needed. A possessiveness gripped hold of his heart, the desire to protect him driving this feeling home. Eren was his, and he was Eren's. He kissed his forehead gently, tilting his head slightly to the side, laughing softly when Eren mimicked him as well.

"I let anyone hurt you."

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

Eren grows up fairly quickly. Levi's grateful the days of diapers are done with. Over the past five years he managed to do well for them. As soon as he was able, he stopped taking Eren to the day care center. One incident with another younger child was enough of a warning for Levi that he could not handle Eren being bullied, even by another toddler.

He got the phone call a few weeks prior, apparently Eren wanted to share a toy and a young boy, whose language was little more than shit foaming through his teeth, shoved Eren away and told him to play elsewhere. Eren not understanding the conflict stood there confused. The other boy called him a few names, in that ever so refined language of his, and threw the toy at Eren. Eren, full of tears, grabbed the toy and threw it back as hard as he could. The staff ended up pulling the two apart in the end.

Once the child's mother and himself were called in and informed of the incident Levi's blood boiled. It took all his will not the kick the little bastard straight into his mother's, ungracefully aging, face.

They're young, she told him, and kids' behave that way. Though, twenty or not and probably no less than ten years this mother's junior, he told her what he thought was the more likely theory. Needless to say, telling a woman, in front of the staff no less, that the most useful part of her son's personality was the shit stain she left on her oversized drawers, didn't fly over so well.

He didn't mind pulling Eren from the day care, he actually preferred it. After the money started to run out, Levi had already taken the necessary steps in securing a job. He bought a computer, not brand new, some chump didn't know how to repair a simple error, so he posted it on craigslist for cheap thinking it was broken. He obviously didn't know much about computers at first, but shortly after his father's untimely death, he dove into as many tutorials and books as he could.

Youtube really was a wonder. He spent hours reading over how to write code, memorized the syntax, then moved on to learn the math, physics, and science behind it all. He managed to freelance work at a small company while Eren was being watched at the day care. But now he had enough money and knowledge to move his office back home.

The prospect of staying home with Levi all day had overwhelmed the brat. Despite knowing better to keep things clean and tidy, Eren jumped up and down on their bed the following morning, excitedly giggling and playing with Levi's face.

They spent that morning carefree. Levi grumbling out of his interrupted sleep and rising abruptly, arms raised out in front of him locked and wrists limp. Eren let out a gasp of surprise, whispering his name to ask if he was ok. Levi just groaned and shifted his cool grey orbs to Eren's bright eyes.

"Hungry."

The one word was moaned as Levi pretended to stumble forward to grab Eren in his arms, the boy squeaking with laughter as Levi grabbed hold of him and pretended to chomp on his tummy.

"Ah ha No, No Leevi, you can't eat my tummy!"

Levi stopped and look up at the boy blinking, "No?"

"Noooooo siiiiilly!"

He paused as if in thought, "…. Well what about… your feet!"

Eren burst out laughing as Levi pulled his lips over his teeth and made more munching noises as he gently and playfully chewed on his feet.

"Leeeeeeeeeeevi you can't," he huffed between his laughter having to stop ever so often, "You have to eat cereal! Ha ha you can't eat meeeeeee."

Levi stopped again and raised a brow releasing Eren's heel from his mouth, "Huh, that so?"

"Yeaaaaaaah!"

"Are you sure, because your feet are tasty."

"Leeeeeevi," the boy whined, smile still evident on his face.

"Alright, alright," he set the boy down on the bed and ruffled his hair. Eren just scrunched his shoulders and bowed with weight of the hand in his hair, smile wider than ever.

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

Five more years pass in the blink of an eye. They have a new home now. It's spacious, new, and cleaner than he could ever get the apartment they grew up in no matter how much copious amounts of bleach he had at his disposal.

Eren's ten now, and rambunctious as ever, and just as curious. Levi chose to home school Eren, obtaining all the necessary permissions. He spends less and less time at his own computer, having developed an OS (operating system) that was fairly successful on the market. Whenever he had some time to himself, usually the times Eren watched TV or went to sleep, he would make a couple apps and sell those as well. At this point in their lives they were never in any need, and had he not found Eren the way he did, he probably would've never gotten to this position in life on his own.

Eren gave him a continuously growing sense of purpose. He was happy in his new life with Eren, and he was happier that Eren himself was happy just being with him. Eren never called him dad, thank heavens, his heart couldn't take that. Though on few occasions he did call him big brother. For the most part Levi tolerated this, in a sense he supposed he was like a big brother. He was over protective, and he supported the brat in everything he could, more so even. He never had a sibling himself, thus nothing to compare Eren and himself too, but he supposed it was close enough if not more ideal than typical siblings.

"Leevi?"  
"Are you ever going to pronounce that correctly?"

Eren's eyes scrunched up in mirth, "But I like calling you Leevi, Leevi!"

The boy tugged on his shirt and sighed, "I want a bath."

Levi scoffed and batted away Eren's hand, though not in a very convincing manner to actually dismiss him, "You know where the tub is."

"I want a bath with big brother!"

"Aren't you getting a little too old for this," he teased but he honestly hated that it was the truth. Eren was getting older, growing up, and he was only growing older. Eren admittedly was a very complacent child, though he did have his moments of frustration, but they were just as endearing, albeit after the fact, as his obedience.

"I'll never be too old to take a bath with you," Eren pouted, actually offended at the notion.

Levi resigned himself, he wouldn't mind a hot bath really. He ruffled Eren's hair as he passed, making note that he would need to trim the unruly brown locks soon.

"One could only hope," he waved his hand backwards, "Hurry up I won't wait for you."

"Coming," Eren shouted excitedly bounding past him to the bathroom.

Once in the tub, much to his annoyance and oddly enough relief, Eren asked him to clean his hair and wash him off. He was grateful that he could still take this time to lavish the kid with attention. He always loved splashing in the tub with Eren when he was younger. So much so he didn't mind having to mop the floors from all the water that escaped the tub, and he loved taking the time to clean him thoroughly. It gave him a sense of pride to wipe off any offensive dirt or grime clinging to Eren. It comforted him immensely, there was nothing more to it than what he assumed was his awful development of OCD.

The thought that in a couple years this too would be deemed inappropriate caused him to frown as he continued to wash the boy's arms and back. It wasn't that there was anything behind their baths. They weren't blood related but that didn't make a difference in terms of their relationship. He was the care taker and Eren was the child in his care. Nothing more, nothing less. He would never subject Eren to anything, he himself, was forced to experience early on in life. Would never even dream of it. It was just a shame that society would deem such an innocent activity as inappropriate when the age gap conflicted.

Even now, at ten and twenty five, he was sure people would find it strange, but they were both comfortable. Levi simply decided he would continue as they were until Eren grew uncomfortable with it.

They sometimes bathed together, like they were now. They shared a bed, it was a king sized mattress that damn near took up his whole room, but Eren insisted he wouldn't sleep without Levi, so the man felt obligated to buy a bigger mattress to fit the two of them plus room to toss and turn. It wasn't often that they argued, but when they did the space was appreciated, not that it mattered by morning. No matter how upset Eren was with him, he would always wake up with the brat curled to his stomach.

"Leevi," Eren said softly, sitting in front of Levi Indian style in the tub with his hands on his ankles, head and neck arched backwards while the other male scrubbed suds into his hair. Levi prompted him to continue with a low 'hmm'.

"Promise we can always be like this."

"I promise," it was soft, firm, and without hesitation, because he truly hoped that nothing would ever change between them. Could never fathom the two of them growing apart in anyway.

A warm smile spread across Eren's still slightly plump cheeks, "Love you Leevi."

Levi's hands only stuttered for a second as his own uncharacteristic smile wormed its way on his lips, "You too brat."

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

Five more years, five more years and Eren turned fifteen, things began to change. It was subtle at first, nervous gestures, outbursts or not matching his gaze altogether. Curiosity had sparked in the young boy, innocent in nature, but not in the reality of it. Levi woke, half out of his sleep in the middle of the night and went stiff. It wasn't abnormal to have Eren still latch onto him when they slept, but it was an entirely different matter when the boys' fingers wandered over his bare chest, tracing the outlines of muscle. It wasn't until the fingers moved to his hip that he had finally spoken up. Eren freezing as he apologized with some lame excuse before laying his hand flat on Levi's stomach and wishing him a good night's sleep.

They didn't breach that topic the next day. At least not until he woke up to the rather disturbing sounds of Eren, at the other end of the bed, pleasuring himself. It crossed a line then, it crossed it the moment he came with Levi's name husky on his breath. Silently sneaking his way to the bathroom, trying not to wake Levi up, unaware that the male was very much awake, back facing the boy but eyes wide staring at the digital screen of his alarm clock.

Levi was disturbed at what he just over heard and more so disgusted with himself at the reaction it evoked in him.

It wasn't long after that Levi would find himself sleeping on the couch at times, unable to handle the hormonal teen. Their relationship became a bit strained, but he tried to keep it as normal as possible. Bathing together was an absolute no no at this point, he honestly didn't feel comfortable even changing in front of him anymore.

Ever since that night it was easy to see the lingering stare of Eren's green eyes examining him. Becoming hyper sensitive to noticing how Eren would find any excuse to linger closer to him. Touching his arm when he spoke, letting his head rest in his lap while Levi was reading, and physical contact was met at every opportunity, the brunette made sure of that. While Levi would have accepted that before as a quirk of their relationship, now the normality of it was gone. He hated that it came to this, and that things were warped and couldn't revert back.

He missed the toddler he hid from his tormentor all those years ago. Missed the joy of watching Eren take his first steps, feed himself for the first time, talk for the first time, say he loved him for the first time. He missed all the little mannerisms and things in between. Most of all he missed when they were still innocent, and when he didn't think of them beyond that innocence. He truly wished he remained ignorant of the whole situation. If nothing else, if he could have any wish at all in this fucked up scenario, it would be not to realize that Eren's suggestiveness wasn't getting the better of him.

"We need to talk."

That short phrase would set off a series of events that would forever change the dynamics between the two.

The conversation was awkward. It was tip toed then abruptly shoved, and Eren did what any normal adolescent teen would do, he rebelled.

"It was never a problem before," Eren shouted with flushed cheeks and knotted shoulders, "stop treating me like a kid!"

"You are a kid Eren, and don't be stupid, you know damn well why it's a problem now," he schooled his rising temper into an authoritative tone trying not to let this blow to out of proportion.

"What's wrong with it," Eren cried, angry tears gathering in his eyes daring to step forward and grab hold of Levi's shirt. The fabric bunched between his clenched fingers.

"You're 'fifteen'," he annunciates Eren's age, his hands twitching at his sides, wanting to do nothing more than comfort the brat in front of him.

"So fucking what?!"

"Eren," his voice dropped a level. He watched the boy flinch at the tone causing a grimace to work its way across his face.

"I love you."

Eren's voice, hardly above a whisper, meek and delicate caught his ear. He kept repeating that damned phrase, over and over again, and each time Levi felt his heart squeezed more and more. He didn't want this for Eren. He didn't want the boy to ever feel hurt or hopeless, never wanted him to cry or feel at a loss, and he certainly never wanted himself to be the cause of it. He wanted to protect Eren with his life, with everything he had; whatever he had left and then some, but a boy so young. He couldn't do what Eren was asking, what Eren didn't realize he was asking for. He couldn't, no matter what effect those words now had on him.

"Leevi," the boy looked up pitifully and Levi swallowed the knot in his throat.

He beckoned for Eren to come closer, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his cheek against Eren's. He had grown so tall over the years, and Levi knew he would soon tower over him. It was embarrassing enough that he was already shorter than the kid, honestly having to tilt Eren's head forward a bit just to rest cheek to cheek, but he was his, freakishly tall or not.

"You don't understand what you're asking of me," Levi said this carefully and adding before Eren could interject, "You're all I have Eren, I love you, you know that. If you just used that noggin of yours you'd realize I'd do anything for you."

"Then why can't…"

"Anything Eren," Levi interrupted, offering a squeeze of his arms to punctuate the point, "But not that. I won't take that away from you."

Honestly, he was sure Eren didn't understand the implication. He knew, upset as he was, that things were not going in his favor and for now it would be best to drop the topic. Eren trusted Levi, knew that everything Levi did was for him, and there were reasons for each of his decisions. Frustrating or not, he knew better to question them, but he wasn't perfect and he wanted, knew he wanted, whatever this feeling was.

Not what he felt when he was younger, no longer did he want to consider Levi his big brother. His fondness of the older male changed at some point, not that he could pin point when. From simple admiration to a longing adoration, all he had known was Levi and all he wanted was Levi.

Time flew past the two, both stepping on eggs shells around each other. Wanting to remain close but trying to keep an appropriate distance. Eren soon moved into the spare room, and asked Levi if he could attend a public school.

He wasn't thrilled at the idea. He didn't like the possibility of ending up with Eren drifting further apart from him, but given the circumstances he didn't know what other choice he had. He frightened himself with the thought that he didn't want Eren to leave his sight. He didn't want Eren to look to anyone else, wanted to solely own the boys attention, Eren was all he needed and he wanted Eren to feel that way about him. However, with the complication of Eren's attraction to him, it could end up dangerous on his part. He couldn't leave to chance the possibility of his feelings for Eren becoming any more complex than they already were.

School could help Eren, would help him as well. At least that was his hope, and yet again he found the case to be exactly opposite.

A year went by then two. Eren gained two close friends over that time, Armin and Mikasa. Levi was happy to know they were very protective of Eren. If nothing else he had that solace. Though the closer the three became, the more they pried into their lifestyle, the more they dug under his skin, the more he had to admit to himself this foreign festering in the pit of his gut was jealousy.

Eren, of course, complained that he wasn't nice enough to his friends, and he was right to complain. Levi really had no reason, at least no logical reason for the way he was acting. But no matter how hard he tried to remain civil, he still perpetually frowned, still clipped his sentences short and often responded with little more than a grunt of affirmation. He could tell the girl didn't like him, always putting a mock show of respect. He had noticed on more than several occasions, due to how thin the walls were in the home, that she would sometimes question himself to Eren.

Each time Eren would only laugh and tell her how she had nothing to worry about. That, for him, Levi was his most important person and they would do anything for each other. He would brag about his 'Leevi' till Mikasa or Armin would change the subject for him in favor of not having to hear him ramble on for hours on the topic.

He felt an overwhelming sense of pride in those moments, despite Eren using his little nickname with his friends. It almost buried the raging thought to toss the teens out of his house so he could have Eren all to himself again, almost, or perhaps it made it worse.

(*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ (*゜▽゜ノ

Levi lowered himself in the tub of hot water with a loud sigh. Eren should be returning from school shortly, it was almost summer and he felt unbelievably grateful for it. The time Eren spent away left an empty void to open up in his being. He hated not having the brunette home, and it alarmed him just how dependent he realized he was on Eren being there with him.

He honestly considered, more times than he cared to admit, pulling Eren out of school to be home schooled again. Sharing hours of the day together, whether it was spent academically or not meant the world to him. Eren's presence alone soothed him and set his mind at ease. He needed that peace, he wondered if he could somehow talk Eren into it, and when the topic of college came up, he wondered if he could then to convince Eren to take online courses from home.

He was growing, and he was curious. He god damned well made it obvious that his curiousness was healthy. It was hard enough not having the boy next to him at night, the difficulty he had lately in finding sleep evident enough by the dark circles forming under his eyes, but he couldn't fathom Eren being gone.

Morbid thoughts of locking Eren away, somehow keeping him enclosed in this small space with himself for the rest of his life, made him shiver. Even more so when he actually considered doing just that. The ideas were prominent, more than ever before. Similar to the day he decided to take Eren home with him, or when he stole the life away from the man he had called his father to protect the brat, his state of mind whispered dangerously to him that it would be ok as long as it was to protect Eren; they needed each other and all they needed were one another. The more these gray areas expanded the less he felt he would be doing any wrong. Eren loved him after all.

Perhaps, Levi rested his head back against the cold porcelain tub, covering his face with his hands, "I need to protect him from myself," he finished the thought aloud.

He heard the sound of the front door opening and closing in the other room, along with the clink of keys against the counter. Footsteps edged closer to the bathroom door, along with the shuffling of paper; more than likely the mail.

"Leevi," the door edged open and Eren stepped in eyeing the mail envelopes in his hands, "a couple bills came in, and my grades too."

"You know where to put the bills, tell me your grades," Levi dropped his hands in the water and stared up at the ceiling. He debated on telling Eren to leave, but he was honesty to drained to put up a fight.

When he didn't hear the sound of the paper tearing and furrowed his brow and looked to the side, "What are you waitin…"

Eren pulled off his shirt, envelops neatly stacked and placed on the edge of the sink. He tossed the article in the laundry basket before tugging off his belt and slipping out of his pants. Levi caught himself staring at the movements. The muscles on Eren's body developed quite nicely, no baby fat left at all. He would be eighteen soon, give or take a month or so, and over these years Eren had filled out to be an attractive and well-built young man. He wasn't bulky, his chin wasn't completely squared, but he had a strong jaw line and compact muscle, he still held a boyish charm to him but he could easily pass for someone older.

Levi felt his cheeks warm at the prevailing thoughts invading his mind and forced himself to look up at Eren's face, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I had gym today. I could use a bath," he stated simply stripping himself of his boxers and moving towards the tub.

"Eren."

"It's fine, just like before ok? I wont…"

He didn't need to finish, but Levi himself was more worried about what he would or wouldn't do. Despite this he scouted back in the tub, in favor of having Eren submerge his lower half away from his eyes, who at the moment, were fighting a losing battle.

Levi scoffed as the boy had to sit with his knees pulled to his chest to fit in front of him.

"You really are too big for this you know," Levi said this and couldn't hide the crestfallen tone in his voice.

Whether on habit or not, even with his remark, he grabbed the sponge and began cleaning Eren's back moving to his arms. The boy let out a contented sigh as he let his head fall back.

Levi swallowed as he glanced over Eren's slightly parted lips and relaxed features. He really was handsome, more so by the day, and it bothered him to no end that he took note of that. It was one thing to refer to him as handsome, it was another to physically be bothered by that attractiveness. When Eren leaned further back and asked for Levi to clean his hair, it gave him a clear shot of his extended neck and throat.

The raven bit hard on the inside of his lip to reprimand himself for the urge to bite down on the soft area of flesh. It couldn't kill the epiphany of, if he left a mark, if he claimed that throat for all to see, they would know Eren was taken. They would know that he was his, and his alone.

That single awareness turned his throat dry as his mind supplied him with the possibilities. If he bit down and sucked the skin of, not just his neck, but his arms, his back, his torso, his chest, his legs, it excited him, pitiful as he felt, knowing that when Eren would change in his gym class the evidence left behind would deter any pursuers. Would know that one look would declare every inch of Eren's was taken, every part of him his.

These notions troubled him, and he grew more distraught by his own enthusiasm. He shouldn't think like this, he shouldn't, he raised Eren, he watched him grow, this wasn't his intention, it wasn't what he thought he wanted for them. It wasn't right, it wasn't right.

"Get out."

Eren's brow furrowed and didn't move until he heard the command once more in a strained voice. The second time Eren sat up carefully and twisted his hips and head toward Levi, utter confusion written in his features.

"Why whats…."

Eren clamped his mouth shut as he scanned over how tense Levi was. His brows were tightly drawn together, his grey eyes focusing on the tiled wall, his cheeks were flushed and his lip caught between his teeth. Eren was at a loss until Levi, realizing Eren was analyzing him, briskly moving to cover himself, throwing a harsher command for Eren to leave him in the process.

Eren's own cheeks burned as he put two and two together. If Levi thought he was leaving now he was damn well bloody wrong. Instead Eren turned in the tub to his knees facing Levi in the limited space. He grabbed each of Levi's wrists to pull them apart which earned him a harsh glare. Levi himself hardly amused.

"Brat I wont…"

Eren leaned his weight on his wrists and leaned forward to place a kiss on Levi's neck. The raven raised his shoulders and shrugged his head to prevent the kiss.

"Its Ok."

"No, no its not. Eren this isn't Ok. How things are right now is not Ok."

"Levi why can't you just.."

"Just what Eren," Levi fumed as he reversed the hold on his wrists and forced Eren back in the tub, his weight shifting on top of him which only made matters worse in his current condition. He was too vulnerable, his emotions too raw, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Eren was just a kid, he was his, his only reason for living, but he was still just a kid. Any man at 32, especially one who raised said brat, would never dream of anything beyond a platonic relationship. There was something wrong with him, he knew, but he couldn't keep up his own façade.

"It's fine if its mutual isn't it? I'm seventeen now," Eren shot desperately, uncomfortable in his position but breath heating up at the proximity of their bodies, "I love you! I love you more than a brother, more than a parent, I want more than those measly titles. You feel it too don't you? Don't you love me the same way?"

He was falling into depravity he knew. He couldn't deny himself, couldn't deny Eren, he was failing at the thing he wanted to protect Eren from the most, his own yearning.

Without thinking he dove on Eren's neck, using taste, a sense he denied himself so many times over this past two years. He marked him, appreciating the new sounds that aroused from Eren's throat. Mesmerized by the soft whine and unfamiliar touch of Eren gripping his back, nails biting into his skin. He nipped at his collar bone and left the skin bruised there as well for good measure.

He was grounded when Eren threw his hips into his, stopping what he had begun he placed a hand at the back of Eren's head and placed their foreheads together in a way that allowed him to stare directly into his eyes.

"You are mine," Levi clarified, glancing at Eren expectantly.

"I was always yours."

Always his, would always be his. He translated this to Eren and so much more, spilled out every dirty desire of claiming him for his own. Every word elicited Eren's promises to him, reiterating every one of Levi's wishes, word for word. The possessiveness he felt, the need that stung him, the emptiness of not having Eren with him at all times. His obsession took Eren back, but he was happy, happy that Levi wanted him all to himself.

Levi pulled the boy into his lap and held him close, speaking into the side of his neck as he continued.

"If this happens. If I allow this, Eren you are mine. Only mine. You'll love only me, you'll grant any wish I make, and you'll give yourself to me the way I will continue to give myself to you. Live for me like I live for you. I love you Eren, more than you would ever know. Now tell me the same, tell me you'll love only me."

"I'll only love you Leevi," Eren wrapped his arms around Levi just the same, pressing as close as their bodies would allow as he wound his hands into Levi's hair.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours. I'll always be yours. I love you, I love you."

Levi knew he was done for, those words and phrases did things to his psyche that he would never be able to undo. Holding Eren in his arms he mused that fate had a funny way of working out, maybe this was meant to happen all along, and from this point on there was nothing left to hold him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Notes: Alright... after much debating on my part I decided I really - like - the idea of using yandere!Levi's character and I really want to play around with these two/their relationship/developments and/or lapses in sanity etc. so on so forth... so ... I'm scraping the two shot idea... I won't promise how many chapters this will end up being - I'm not going to drag it out too much I just have a few directions I would like to go with this and well... We'll see. I hope this works out - I hope you guys like it - I hope you guys also have tissues ( or tampons ) to shove up your noses because... well... this is like pretty much smutty...

Chapter Text

Levi drummed his finger over the top of his coffee cup. The black liquid steaming against the palm of his hand. He didn't bother to move it, ignoring the way it heated his skin uncomfortably, too distracted by the loud tick of the clock and the prevalent thoughts floating in his head. He stayed like this, hunched forward with his opposite hand holding up his head, hair pushed back with his palm on his forehead, fingers digging into his scalp and elbow bent on the table, since Eren left this morning. Only moving to refill his cup or take a leak. The darkness under his eyes had only gotten worse as of late. He only had stress and himself to blame.

He had been reflecting on the barrage of thoughts he'd been, and currently was having about Eren. The seventeen year old, being as stubborn as he was, was pushing Levi to his worst. The raven, now more than ever, wanted Eren all to himself. He never imagined the feeling growing to be so much stronger than before. He supposed he should have assumed this would happen, if he accepted the teen's advances. Which were one of many reasons to avoid falling into these desires, but now, as things were, he couldn't make them stop. His lips pulled into a tight, thin line, the inside corners of his lip held between his teeth. Eyes sliding to the clock on the wall, it was nearing six o'clock.

This was Eren's last day in public school. The boy was reluctant to agree to home schooling again, but had none the less, he had obliged. It was one of the many conditions Levi laid out for him, and he choose to accept. Eren choose to accept all the selfish requests he made that night. Transitioning their relationship in this manner, he knew all too well, would not just alter his unstable mindset but serve an entrée of repercussions for the both of them.

Even so, he couldn't stop himself. When he thought about it, after establishing where Eren and he lie, it seemed inevitable; something akin to fate. When it came to Eren, from the time he took him in till now, he would do anything and everything within his power and beyond it to appease him. This type of devotion he had given time and time again, continued to and wished to dote on till his last breath, could be nothing other than love. The physical aspect, something that hadn't developed until much later, and something that still left him both thrilled and uneasy, was veering into unfamiliar aspect of their love for one another. It was fresh, exciting, and downright frightening.

All these thoughts aside, he wanted Eren home. From the clock, his eyes wandered to the keys sitting on the table. The urge to hop into his car and drag the brunette home was compelling. He winced as he bit down harder on the inside of his lip to quell the thought. Pulling his mug to take a sip of bitter caffeine, he tilted his head back but his eyes remained on the keys all the same. Placing the cup down, he scowled, and turned sideways in his chair. Crossing his legs and hanging his arm over the back of the chair he glared once more at the clock.

Two minutes. Two fucking minutes passed. That was it, two measly minutes.

He set to cleaning the already spotless space. If for nothing else it kept him busy, time would go by much faster, and Eren would be home sooner. By seven thirty, and no word for Eren, he felt his blood chilling. Eren wasn't home, something was wrong. He should have called him the second he didn't come back from school, at three. He refrained, only because he knew how unreasonable he was being to take Eren away from his friends, and figured the boy would want to spend some more time with them today. But what if he hadn't stayed to idle about with friends? What if he was on his way home and something happened?

He cursed his negligence, he should have never let the boy leave his sight. If something were to happen to Eren. If anything were to happen to him…. Panic, one he hadn't felt for years. The kind of panic he felt what seemed a lifetime ago, when his father nearly discovered the baby he hid away, gripped at his heart. The adrenaline surge nearly churned his stomach to expel what little contents it held. Someone could have hurt him. He could be hurt. Eren could be hurt.

At this moment, jumping to conclusions didn't seem ridiculous, rather, each scenario felt all too real. He could have been hit by a car, he could have gotten in a fight, he was a good looking boy, he could have… Someone could have…

He crossed into the bedroom and picked his phone off the charger, searching the device's inbox for any messages. Nothing. Not a damn thing. He quickly hit send twice, throwing the phone to his ear before rang and unconsciously held his breath. By the second ring, he crossed back into the kitchen and snatched his keys off the table. Not bothering with a jacket he threw open the door, the fourth ring, still nothing.

The cold air bit his skin, the winter chill settled in despite the lack of snow. He took a quick glance about, it was far too dark, even with the outdoor light dimly illuminating the driveway and front stoop. On the sixth ring, he waited before moving to his car. A bated breath as he hit the end button and rushed over to the car.

Cursing, he unlocked the door to his small Honda civic slipping into the car trying to both shut the door, turn the vehicle on, and click his belt all at once. Managing the door and turning the key in the ignition, he abandoned the belt, throwing his hand on the wheel he was about to pull the car into reverse when his cell phone went off.

He didn't waste the time to glance at his screen, instead quickly sliding his thumb over it and pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

The tone was rushed, anxiety etched over the way he managed to speed up and elongate the single word all at once.

"Leevi? What's wrong, are you alright?"

Eren's voice did so many things to him in a sequential rush of hyper accelerated emotions that slammed into him all at once. Worry that had given way to dread, subsided to relief, then immediately shifted to rage.

"Where are you," the tone was low, dark, spoken through nearly clenched teeth.

There was a pause, as if Eren was trying to assess the situation before answering.

"I'm walking home now," he said slowly, "I'm with Armin and Mikasa. We're almost there. We're close."

"Get here."

He hung up on the boy when he heard Mikasa in the background, asking if everything was alright, along with an echo of Armin mirroring the question. He probably startled the boy on the phone, they've fought, but he'd never used such a tone with him before.

Roughly turning the car off, he tore the keys from the ignition and slammed the car door on his way out. He stopped at the end of the driveway, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he scratched harshly at his thighs. He was fuming, the knot in his throat had dropped to his stomach. He tried taking a few calming breaths, but it did nothing for him. Instead, without any clue as to how long, he stood next to the sidewalk, waiting.

When Eren saw him standing there without a jacket, he sprinted away from his friends. The concern on his face did little to help Levi's frustration with the boy. Once he was within reach, Levi grabbed the front of Eren's jacket and jerked him forward, bringing him at eye level.

"Where were you?"

Eren swallowed, brows knitted in confusion.

"Leevi… your hands," Eren reached his own to clasp the hand curled in his jacket. His opposite reaching to cup the fist at Levi's side, "You're freezing, how long have you been outside?"

His voice was soft, Levi's ears strained to hear it. Perhaps Eren only meant to speak to himself, not trying to direct the words into an actual question. By this time, Armin and Mikasa were rushing over, alarmed and unsure of what was about to transpire. They both were weary of Levi, for whatever reason, and seeing the older man rip Eren towards him like a rag doll was certainly disarming.

Levi brought Eren a little closer, barely an inch from his face. A million questions popped in his head, each one a demand of what, where, whens and why's. It was pointless to ask, however, Eren was here. Eren was back and that's all that mattered. His skin tingled with the numbing cold and he felt exhausted all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the stress ironing out.

Rather than chew the kid out, he shook his hand loose, "Get inside."

"What's going on," the girls voice interrupted, a surge of protection stirring at Levi's behavior. She was put off, sure, but Levi was in no mood to deal with her or the blonde for that matter.

Levi's head lifted slightly, almost in way of challenge. This girl had no right to question his authority over Eren. The shadow's hung over his eyes, menacing in the golden light of the street lamps above.

"What's going on? You were just leaving, and Eren is turning in for the night. Understood?"

The girl's expression darkened. The blonde, Armin, grabbed her arm and softly hushed her, asking her to calm down.

"It's good to see one of you has more than just shit floating in those skulls. Eren, inside. Now."

Eren apologized quickly, telling his friends a few comforting words that Levi didn't bother to listen to before running up to follow him back into the home. Once in the safety of their home, once Eren's feet broke through the threshold and shut the door behind him, nervous and unsure of how Levi would reaction, he spun on him.

Eren gasped when arms surrounded his arms, pinning them at his sides as Levi held him a bit too tightly. The crown of his head and the angle of his shoulders were all Eren could see in the awkward hold. He didn't know what to say, what words would sooth them. So instead, he decided on resting his cheek against Levi's head. It was awkward, the pull at the back of his neck from being stretched so far, uncomfortable, but he bore with it.

"I'm sorry, I should have contacted you."

"You damn right should have," he growled out, voice raw.

He wasn't expecting Levi to move as quickly as he did. In a blink of an eye, or at least what felt like it, Levi's hands situated themselves under his jaw and digging into his hip. The squeeze he gave both areas forced a wince out of Eren. Searching Levi's pinched gaze he waited for him to speak, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already had. Levi had never reacted this badly before. He must have really shook him up. Eren felt both prideful and guilty at that. Ashamed, really, at how proud and excited he was that Levi fretted over him this much.

"I can't lose you."

Eren shivered, the desperation behind those words saying volumes that the one sentence did not. He remained unsure of how to respond. Eren was never good with words. The delicate nature of this moment making him hesitate in uttering a single word. Licking his lips and swallowing, his eye lids drooped. It seemed inappropriate given the circumstance, but he couldn't help himself. The way Levi held his chin and hip, painful as it were, aroused him.

Whenever Levi became possessive, whenever he pinned him with his domination and absolute authority, he loved him most. Knowing he was the only one who could make Levi like this, his 'Leevi', no one else's. It was both frightening and exhilarating, to mean so much to someone. To mean so much to the one person who had taken him in, raised him, taught him. In retrospect, most would be perturbed by the idea of the same man, related or not, nearly twice his age, watching him take his first steps and years later being the same one who would take his first real kiss. But for Eren, Levi was his world, he loved him, without any doubt, more than he could ever love another.

Eren spoke Levi's name in a whisper, bring his hand up to gently pull Levi's hand to slide from his jaw to the side of his skull, moving in to place a kiss on the man's lips. Levi's lips parted ever so slightly in surprise, though it only took one more small movement of Eren's lips for him to respond.

Feverishly, Levi drove his lips forward, Eren losing balance, falling back against the door behind him. Their lips moving in tandem, Levi's grip on his hip squeezing down to elicit another gasp, allowing him to rove over Eren's tongue and confines of his mouth. Eren moaned at the bitter taste accompanied with Levi's tongue. He never cared for black coffee, but for whatever reason, he found himself reconsidering it was all that bad.

Levi's hand dropped from his jaw to pull down the zipper of Eren's jacket. More than ever he wanted to make Eren his, but he wanted to punish him all the same. He pulled the zipper down quickly, tugging off the material, letting it fall, handing quickly settling on Eren's jeans. His lips found Eren's pulse, smug at the rapid beating of his heart as he kicked off his shoes and jeans.

Left in boxers and his long sleeve, Levi slid his hands up the sides of Eren's thighs to his hips, taking his time to circle his hands, under the cotton fabric, around the small of his back to grab a handful of his backside. In an unexpected motion, he pulled Eren up to sit him against his hips, bringing his hands to guide thighs to wrap around his torso. Eren's head fell back with a small noise from his throat, the thin material of his boxers doing little to mask the friction against his groin from the motion.

Levi nipped at the faded marks on Eren's collar bone, lapping at each area after he left uneven red and purple broken blood vessels. He led them further into the main room, making sure to kick off his own shoes before doing so. He laid Eren down on the sofa, supporting his weight as he did so, so that not once did they separate. Knee on the couch between his thighs Levi left a particularly angry mark on the center column of Eren's neck. Hiding his moan behind an unsteady breath as Eren cried out at the harsh suck.

Lapping at the inflicted area, Levi kissed it gently before moving to support his weight on his elbow, laid in such a way that he could brush back brown bangs with the same hand. Their faces not but a hairs breath away, Levi's grey eyes locked with heavy green.

"You should see your expression right now," Levi teased as he moved to nip his ear. Tongue brushing the shell, Eren turned his head to the side to allow Levi to spoil him further. Levi happily obliged. Lips and teeth teasing the juncture between the back of Eren's ear and neck and its surroundings.

"You little shit," he whispered husky in his ear, the warmth from his breath falling over the wet skin causing a chill.

Levi's whisper was dripping with aggravation, still disbelieving that he allowed himself to let this kid convince him to give in. Though he knew it was wrong, knew it was strange and improper for a man of his age, for a man with the relationship he had with Eren, to do something like this, to even think it, let alone act. But Eren was his, he wanted to be his, he wants you to be his, a piece of his mind called out, irresponsibility be damned. It was useless to battle himself over this again and again, the result was always the same. When it came to Eren, he knew, he couldn't completely control himself.

Eren was at a loss of what exactly to do with his hands, he simply settled on roaming them over Levi's firm stomach and chest. At times stopping to knead the muscles underneath with small circular motions, and for times that Levi's attention caused his responses to drift, digging his fingers into the pliant flesh.

"Look what you're doing to me," Levi pulls Eren's hand to brush against the growing bulge, satisfied at the bright blush that accompanies it. He releases his hand just as quickly, not wanting Eren to feel obligated in touching him.

No, the goal was to torment the kid a little, get him worked up as a bit of pay back for not coming home sooner. He would physically count down every reason why Eren should 'want' to stay home with him. Convince him, as Levi himself was convinced, that no one else was needed in their lives to make it perfect. Physically, mentally, emotionally, they only needed each other.

Levi sat back and instructed Eren to sit up as he began pulling the shirt above his head. With a chuckle, Levi stopped short of pulling the article of clothing off. Leaving Eren's arms pinned upward and eyes hidden behind the collar of, the now, inside out shirt.

Eren pouted, which only caused the adoring smirk to grow on his lips. He carefully adjusted his head to the side and gently blew, Eren turned his head at the source but he moved before their lips could meet. Again, Levi moved to the side, this time the tip of his tongue barely touching the corner of Eren's lip. With a wiggle of his lips Eren turned again and was rewarded with a half kiss, before Levi shifted once more.

The whine kept him playing at the cat and mouse game for a couple more minutes. He was having far too much fun with seeing a needy, pouting brat, trying desperately to capture his lips with his own. With a huff, Eren cried out Levi's name in a breathless wail. Both their patience with teasing spent, Levi held Eren at his wrists and finally connected their lips.

Eren hastily shrugged off his shirt the second Levi released his wrists in favor of tracing his faintly defined chest. Fingers, barely touching, feather across his nipples. The brunette blushes bright, embarrassed by the sounds escaping his lips, even more so when they only serve to make Levi even more eager to continue.

The idea of how taboo this would be just a few weeks ago stirs in their thoughts. As they divulge in every inch of skin their hands, mouths and bodies could possibly cover, naturally, moving seamlessly, knowing exactly where to touch, the thought of this act, they were about to commit to, was forbidden seemed nothing short of absurd. Levi, especially, his tongue rolling over the hard bud of Eren's nipple, couldn't help but revel in how perfect this was. How right it felt to have Eren under him, under his tongue, under his hands, fingers, nails, teeth.

"Levi, please. Please."

Levi allowed his breath to fan over Eren's chest, "Please what Eren. I can't give you something, if I don't know what you want," his tongue lazily drew a line up to his ear, giving it a small kiss just underneath it, "Tell me, Eren."

Eren whined again, hips bucking into Levi's above him, "I don't know… just.. I don't… touch me… anything… I don't know.. Leevi, please. I just want you, I just want you to… ahhh!"

Levi's pulled Eren's cock out from the opening of his boxers, effectively ending his rambling with a long twisting stroke of his wrist. Levi continued to slowly twist his hand up and down, changing pressure as he reached the tip and base as he saw fit. At some point, Eren's fingers dug into his shoulders. Eren, himself, panting and fidgeting under the treatment, as Levi licked his lips and relished the foreign ambiance of lewd sounds escaping his lips.

He watched every arch of Eren's brow, every parting of his moist lips, the way his neck curved as he flung his head to the back or side, he watched every minute detail as it past, wanting, selfishly, to see more. He wanted to see Eren become a mess, come undone, he wanted to wreck the boy beneath him in ways he would have never imagined he would wish for.

Shifting down, he introduced his mouth and the reaction was astonishing. Eren's breath hitched and voice moaned in such a pitch that it sent chills to quake under his skin. With vigor, Levi tested flattening his tongue, lapping under the head of his penis, sucking at the base and sliding up to encase the head. He told himself he would memorize every sweet spot, every nook and cranny of Eren's being. He wanted to be able to cherish him, love him, and pleasure him, over and over. Be the only one capable, allowed to, spoil him in such a manner.

Levi had to remind himself to have patience. He shouldn't rush things. He needed to take his time, he wanted to learn every part of Eren before they took the next step. All the dirty things on his tongue he wanted to speak and act on would have to wait.

Eren was his now, his and his alone. They had all the time in the world. There was no sense at all in rushing things and spoil it. Every time together could make for a new discovery, sex could wait. He could wait, for now all he wanted to do was, for the first time, claim the boy beneath him and drink up every ounce of his essence he could offer.

When he felt blunt nails drag up his neck and pull at his hair, he knew Eren was close. Anticipation building, Levi felt himself close to the edge simply from knowing that 'he' was going to make 'his' Eren cum. The cry that shot from Eren's mouth was as hot as the sperm that coated the inside of his mouth and throat. The view as ribbons filled him, threatening to fall past his lips, of Eren's eyes and brows shut and pinched, jaw loose in the now silent cry, chest constricting as he rode out his orgasm, was all the encouragement he needed for his own release.

He couldn't even feel embarrassed that he came from pleasuring Eren without so much as touching himself. If anything, the shudders of rapture he was experiencing, drove home just how powerful an influence Eren was, not just his mind, but also his body.

His name off Eren's lips, shook him. In what seemed effortlessly, Levi drew the boy up towards him and let them fall back to the opposite side of the couch. Eren's arms wrapped around his torso, head pressed against Levi's chest as the older male stroked through his hair and over his naked back.

Peaceful, blissful, perfect.

He whispered words of praise and love, listening to the rhythm of Eren's breathing evening out as they took the time to savor each other's warmth. In every aspect, no matter what way it was interpreted, Eren was his, his reason for living, his euphoria, Eren was all he needed, and he would ensure that he was all Eren would need in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notes: Has it been a while? I don't know - honestly - I have no concept of time - But today was pretty productive - 6+ hours in the computer lab finishing up my model of 3D gear and my animatic AND I ended up coming home with some inspiration to write this chapter! Not too shabby I say! This one - this one we're going to see a little more of a collapse - sure it'll get worse - and sure I probably could've taken more time with it but fuck it - you guys deserve a chapter and I can always dive deeper in the next one - all this means is there will be more chapters in the long run ^_^ Alright Alright I'm done ranting 3 Enjoy!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The crisp night air bit his lungs. Small puffs of air formed visible dissipating clouds, briefly coming into view before being replaced by another breath. Levi dug his hands into his pockets, trying to get some feeling back into his fingers. One foot after the other, he kept his eye level forward. The debate of when said footsteps should lead back home, kept on hold till he finished the task at hand.

Getting some more fucking coffee.

He'd been consuming quite a bit as of late. Having Eren home, for the most part, was everything he thought it would be. He felt more at ease, relaxed. There wasn't a sense of panic or urgency, because Eren was 'there'. He was with him when he woke, throughout the day, and when he slept. The gap that had formed between them, during the more turbulent years, was near non-existent now.

Caresses and feather light touches, were as common as breathing. Their lips always finding an excuse to press against exposed flesh. Whether it be cooking, cleaning, sitting down and watching a movie, they always made contact with each other.

At first, most of the gestures came from Levi himself. Eren, who seemed as if he would be the more rambunctious and brazen of the two, took his time warming up to their physical relationship. Innocent or otherwise. Soon, however, Levi found arms winding his waist as he prepared their meals, and lips brushing and kissing his neck as he cooked, found Eren resting his head in his lap during movies as he traced his hand up and down Levi's thigh, or even Eren, being so bold as to press against him as he scrubbed away, fingers tracing over the hem of his jeans to suggest a different activity that didn't require bleach or cleaners.

And though the relationship had never been better, and the transition to lovers flowing along smoothly, no paradise lacked a serpent lying in wait for a chance to strike.

Eren, had been more than a little apprehensive when Levi refused his friends coming over. At first, it was nothing more than a pout and a mumble of 'Maybe some other time', but after a few more denials the brat did nothing short of pitching a fit.

After a particularly nasty spat between the two, Levi finally relented. Mikasa, Armin, and some new comer, Jean, we're all sitting cozy at his home, with his Eren, at this very moment. Thus, he stepped into the corner market to grab a, not so fresh, cup of coffee and an overpriced pound of Folgers ground beans.

Taking the small bag with his purchase, he decided not to waste any time in heading back. It was bad enough having Mikasa and Armin loitering around, but this newcomer made him uneasy. He certainly lacked the proper manners and respect, more so for Eren than himself, but the two, in his mind, went hand in hand. There was no disrespecting Eren without disrespecting himself as well.  
Slipping out the door, as someone else made their way in, he began the return trek home. The hot beverage kept him left hand warmer. The chill in the air still tinting his cheeks and skin red. Perhaps he should consider the idea of moving. Some place warm, some place new. There were just too many memories here, good and bad alike, but it was a question whether he was willing to completely let them all go.

Certain landmarks served as reminders, while the home he worked so hard for, the same home that saw Eren grow in leaps and bounds every year, housed more memories he would never wish to leave behind.

When he sat in his living room and glanced about, he could recall Eren weaving through the furniture as he tried to outrun him, 'the tickle monster'.

He could remember hoisting the boy up and gliding him through the air on his dinosaur bean bag chair, in a successful attempt to get him to clean, swooping down to pick up his toys and tossing them in his toy chest as they passed by.

He remembered how excited Eren was first going to school. How upset he was when his friend was being bullied, and how determined he was to protect him, even at his own expense.

How he could take the utmost care in making sure didn't wake him up when he crawled into bed, and in reverse, how he could leap over top of him with a shout to jolt him out of sleep.

All the years before, after, and in between. Every single one was precious, and with time, every new experience together supplemented them. It still, if he really reflected on it, bothered him to a certain extent. It bothered him that these new, more amorous exchanges, intimate on a completely different level than ever before even considered, were overlapping the past of the little baby boy he raised into adulthood. Even so, the nagging thought diminished to nothing more than an indistinct hum at the back of his mind. At least, as long as he didn't draw forth the notion of it being inappropriate or immoral.

Time flew by. In, seemingly, no time, he had finally arrived home. The much needed coffee, already down to half a cup, and his once haywire nerves cut with it. It was bitter cold, but the walk to the corner shop gave him some much needed distance from the three teens ripping the object of his affections attention.

Stepping into the home, hanging up his coat, he toed off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen. Putting away the bag of coffee, he opened up the plastic bag and set it on the corner of the counter. Pulling out ingredients, his cutting board and chef's knife, he started to chop the vegetables for a stew.

He thought better of offering for the other nuisance's dinner, but decided, reluctantly, that if Eren really wanted them to stay for dinner, he might as well make extra portions. If nothing else, it would make Eren happy. It wasn't a question of whether or not he was being too harsh, nothing wanting Eren to have his friends over, not wanting to share any of Eren's time with anyone else, it never was. He knew, as he always did, that he was being ludicrous. He knew the idea of keeping Eren holed away in their home together, alone, day in and day out, was simply preposterous, but that didn't mean he didn't want it to be that way any less.

If any, the idea, after each passing day, enticed him that much more.

He had just turned on the burner and placed the pot of water over top of it when he heard, what he assumed was Eren's door, opening. He didn't bother to shift his attention away from his task. Though, while he still remained focused of prepping the meal, he'd be lying if he said he didn't try to do so gently enough to allow him to hear the two voices now in the hallway.

A grown man at his age, should know better than to ease drop. In retrospect, a grown man should know better to lay hands on a boy nearly half his age, but who really cared to dwell on the details?

The two voices, one unmistakably Eren's, the other he strained to hear. He couldn't make out what they were saying, not at first. Whatever conversation they were having, they obviously didn't want to the other two to hear. That in itself caught his attention.

Turning his back towards the counter, he bows his head down and turned his ear to the side, trying to pick up the murmured words. He could only hear clips and phrases, but barely. Words expelled at random, none of which seemed all too happy. He could tell whenever Eren spoke. The distinct hiss and slight inclination of his tone, a dead giveaway.

He had to assume Eren didn't realize he was home. The fact that he was obviously upset with whomever he was speaking to, was a clear indicator of this. Eren wouldn't risk letting Levi find out he was unsettled. He knew Levi would take an action, whether he wanted him to or not. Levi, himself, had even told Eren as much. He would not, couldn't, tolerate anyone upsetting him.

With the way things were going, Levi didn't see an end coming to it anytime soon. Whatever the two were bickering about, he was going to put an end to it and kick the sorry twit's ass out on the curb if need be.

He silently made his way out of the kitchen, before he completely passed the counter he softly placed the knife he had been, completely unaware, tightly gripping in his hand. Before he rounded the corner to the hall, one word was growled out at a much more audible volume.

"Stop!"

Spinning on his heel, Levi turned the corner in time to see Jean, one hand pressed against the wall, and another pulling back the collar of Eren's button up shirt. His face was pulling back from Eren's neck, and all else was irrelevant. This kid, this piece of shit, this lump of fucking meat, 'touched' Eren.

"Eren. What happened to your nec-," Jean began but the hand at the back of his neck cut him short.

Levi took him by the neck, and grabbed the wrist of the hand at Eren's collar, and yanked the boy back before shoving him off to the right and directly into the wall, twisting his arm back and up toward his shoulder blades. Eren's eyes shot wide, and Jean gave a loud cry.

Levi was seething, seeing red as he pushed Jean harder into the flat surface, "What the fuck do you think you were doing? I have half the mind to snap your arm right off."

To stress this, he pushed the arm up further. The angle of his elbow looked near impossible. Perhaps, if Eren hadn't choose then to push Jean's arm back down, against Levi's grip, he may have very well made good on his word.

"Levi, h-he wasn't doing anything. It's a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding? This prick pins you to a wall, I hear you yell 'stop', and he's got his hand at your throat and you mean to tell me I'm misunderstanding something?"

"What's going on," Mikasa's voice cut in, Armin right behind her. His blue eyes nearly round, mouth hung open as he asked the same question, a bit more meekly.

"That's exactly what I want to know," Levi leaned in to hiss next to Jean's ear, "You going to enlighten me you piece of shit? Or do I need to shove that hand of yours into a blender to teach you not to touch what isn't yours."

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Levi! Please!"

"Get off of him!"

"L-Let's just talk about this calmly! Please don't fight, I'm sure there's an explanation."

The shouting between the five of them, along with Jean's yelps and hisses of pain were wearing on him. He shoved Jean sideways to the ground. The boy catching himself before he hit the ground, and Mikasa shoving past Levi, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and glaring up at Levi as if she could shield Jean from him.

Eren took it upon himself to wrap his arms around Levi's arms and torso, trying to keep him from marching forward as Jean spat and cursed at him.

"Levi, stop! He didn't do anything!"

"I wanted to know about those fucking marks on his neck you god damned psychopath!"

"What marks," Mikasa suddenly sharpened her tone, eyes locking onto Eren's neck to see these marks for herself.

Just as Jean had said, she found small oblong purple tinted bruises literally his neck and now exposed collar bone. Levi, knowing they were there, didn't react. It didn't explain why Jean thought he had any right to lay a hand on Eren, on what was his.

"Eren. Where did you get those," Mikasa whispered.

"He's a teenage brat, this shit should be normal for someone his age," Levi countered, not acknowledging that he was the one who made those marks very abnormal.

"Eren doesn't… Eren's never dated anyone, he only talked to us at school," Armin croaked out, eyes darting back and forth as he began drawing conclusions.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke his name in warning, eyes narrowing in Levi's direction, "Where did you get those."

Levi's own stony glare didn't falter, "All three of you have over stayed your welcome."

"Eren, tell us wh-…"

"Mikasa, you guys need to leave. Just leave," Eren raised his voice over all of them, arms gripping tighter around Levi, "You don't know everything about me, just mind your own business. I don't need you to protect me. Just, for now, just leave."

Even as Eren's voice grew softer, Mikasa felt a like he had just slapped her across the face. It took her a moment, before she eventually complied. Helping Jean off the floor, and leading him around Levi and out of the hall way, Armin trailing behind as he gave one last glance backward towards the two.

Levi knew the kid was sharp, but he hadn't expected him to begin drawing conclusions so quickly. Even if he didn't get a chance to say it, it was obvious what that blonde was about to suggest, and Mikasa herself easily caught on. Those three were more than just a nuisance at this point, they were becoming a reliability.

They could very well become a hindrance, reestablishing the rift between Eren and himself. He could 'feel' his blood warming in his veins. He could see everything Eren and he had being taken away. Everything he fought for, who he fought for, Eren.

They could take away Eren.

A call to the police could be troublesome, but they didn't have any proof. Some hickey's on a teenager's neck is hardly proof that he had anything to do with it, and Eren was of consenting age. He peeled Eren's arms off of him, not wanting to hear what he had to say. He was too lost in thought of what could or may go wrong.

He turned his head toward the entrance way as he passed by on his way back to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of the three teens shuffling out the door, Mikasa, taking her time to lock eyes with Levi's and hold his stare for a steady moment before disappearing behind the closing door.

It wasn't worth the risk. If they could do anything to harm the relationship between Eren and himself, they had to go. Eren would have to stop seeing them, not all at once. That would be suspicious. Eren would have to have a fight with them or come up with some reason as to why he didn't want to see them anymore.

Chaotic thoughts charged through his mind as he returned to cooking. The back of the knife clicking loudly against the wooden cutting board beneath it. As he chopped away, he thought back to right before the exchange. He wasn't sure whether or not he was glad, at this point, that he had placed the knife down on the counter beforehand.

"Levi…Levi."

He tried to ignore him. He was in far too deep in disarray to handle a conversation about what just occurred. He was furious, more so than the night he waited for Eren to come home. More so than he could every remember being, even in comparison toward what he felt with his father all those years ago.

How dare he? How dare they? How dare he touch Eren? How dare they try to get between them? How dare any of them?

"Levi?"

The gentle hand dropping to the side of his hip set him off. Dropping the knife with a clank, he spun around grabbing Eren's forearm and hip, pinning him against the edge of the counter. He saw Eren flinch as the sharp corner dug as the base of his spine, but it didn't stop him from forcing his hips down into his, dropping his lips against the marring bruises adorning Eren's neck.

With a harsh bite and strong suck, he brightened the bruise anew. Pinning Eren's arm against the counter, he ground his hips down again. Their hip bones grinding against each other painfully, eliciting a gasp and hiss from them both respectively.

"You let him touch you," Levi bit down on the next fading bruise, bringing it back to its former glory. Eren himself whimpered, trying to push him away.

"I-It hurts!"

"I'm the only one Eren," Levi growled out as he silenced Eren with a searing kiss. His hand pushing past the bottom of his shirt to roam over his stomach. When the fabric barred him from moving any further, Levi didn't hesitate to rip at the fabric, the sound of popping threads and buttons scattering across the floor sounded in the otherwise quiet room.

Eren felt panic beginning to build. Every kiss sent Levi's tongue and teeth to claim his lips and mouth without mercy. The hand at his arm so tight he could swear he felt it bruising. He remained limp against the growing bulge and sharp hips grating into his. The counter at his back felt like it was damn near about to cut into his flesh or slice right through it. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

This wasn't like Levi at all. Levi was gentle. He cherished him. When he touched him it was delicate, loving. This… This wasn't like any of the times before. His weak attempt at struggling ceased, and all he could do was grip at Levi's shoulders. His breath was speeding up, his heart was hammering in his chest, and for the first time in his life, he felt scared of Levi.

Levi could feel Eren shivering beneath him. He knew it wasn't the usual shiver he felt when he excited Eren. This was different. At any other time he maybe have stopped and fretted over the brat, comfort him and calm him down. Tell him everything he needed to hear, every word of consolation he would need to give in order to tell him, it's ok.

The sting, however, was too fresh in his mind. The image of Jean pinning Eren against the wall, burned into his skull. He needed to claim what was his. He needed to know, need to confirm, fuck he just needed Eren. In all the right ways, in all the wrong ways. He needed him.

His teeth nipped to Eren's earlobe, not holding back on a particular bite that made Eren jolt against him. With nowhere to go, Levi pressed his cheek to the side of Eren's face, lips brushing over the center of his ear.

"Tell me your mine Eren. You love me most don't you? I'm the only one that can touch you like this."  
Eren's bleat moan sounded in his ears, as he pulled his hips back and he reached down to roll his palm over the front of Eren's Jeans.

"I want to hear you say it. Eren."

"Y-You're… Levi. Please, I don't… you're scaring me."

Levi's face scrunched as if in pain at his words. His forehead dropping into Eren's shoulder as he squeezed the teen's groin, "Eren, Eren…. I need you to say it."

Eren's head tilted back as he stared up at the ceiling, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"Only you. O-Only you, Levi. I love you."

Levi stepped back, and in what Eren could only describe as a blur of motion, threw his arm across the counter to rid it of any offending items, and lifted Eren onto it. Eren's ass hit the cold granite as the clattering of items hit the floor resonated within the space.

Eren's hands moved back to brace himself, as Levi made quick work of his jeans, not bothering to pull them down at all. Instead, pulling his flaccid cock out from the slit of his boxers.

"Levi. P-Please. I don't wan.."

"Eren," Levi silenced him as his lips traced nips and bites down his chest and torso, ending up at his clothed thigh and pinching the flesh and denim between his teeth.

"Eren, let me touch you."

Eren could hear the desperation in his voice, crazed as it was, as this entire situation had turned out to be. Levi whispered words of encouragement over his soft member. The way his lips brushed and breath heated the flesh, slowly forcing arousal, despite the throbbing of fresh hickies littering his body. He didn't want this, not like this. He had never seen Levi act like this, not with him. He was afraid, but more so than for himself, he was afraid for Levi, not just of him.

At the small nod from Eren, Levi didn't take any pause in swallowing him down to the base of his shaft with a hard suck. He couldn't help but swing his head back at the sensation, being completely enveloped by the wet orifice. The thunk of his head hitting the cabinet didn't deter Levi in the slightest. He was far too engrossed in the hardening flesh between his lips.

Eren moaned as he glanced down at Levi, head bobbing and teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh, in a way that had him confused as to whether or not he could even enjoy this. But if this was what Levi wanted, if this was what he needed, than he would be willing to set aside his pride if it were to give him peace of mind.

At the end of the night, Levi pulled Eren into his arms. He didn't outwardly cry, he didn't see tears streaking down the man's face or hear any inkling of sobs. He did, however, feel his arms tighten around his waist. Each muscle tense, each breath controlled. In and out. A shake of his chest every so often between a breath.

As Levi settled down, earlier that evening, the weight of his actions crashed down on him. He knew he went too far. In his need to gain reassurance, to reestablish some sort ridiculous notion of dominance, he pushed Eren. He didn't stop when Eren shivered. He didn't stop when Eren agreed, though he knew he was only doing so for his sake and not Eren's own. He knew, and he didn't 'stop'.

While he hadn't forced Eren beyond drinking him, he still felt as filthy as he had when he was a boy. When his own father ignored his cries in favor of his own selfish needs. Was he doomed to be his father? Was this possessiveness using love as an excuse?

No, he refused to believe it. He wouldn't be that man. He wouldn't hurt Eren. He wouldn't force him. He wouldn't, not ever again.

Levi buried his head against Eren's back. Eren's hand stroking the arm around his waist as he whispered that it was 'ok.' He was ok. Levi was ok. They were ok. They would be ok. Everything's alright.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you too.

Notes: - So I'm going to start posting updates on my tumblr * Let you guys know when to expect these or what I'm working on at the moment - I'm pretty good about blogging nonsense about these chapters and what's happening with them everything will be tagged : fic: "title" so yeah if you want to keep tabs on this one fic:mine redundant sure but w/e for any who are interested - 3 Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notes: So ~ I ended up with a Music Playlist for this fic: ~ It's a combination of songs I've originally listened to while writing and some pretty fabulous suggestions by some of my lovely followers~ 3 Feel free to suggest anymore that come to mind~ Heres the link address: playlist?list=PLD0K6n5d3VeKYy5tPsN310B-mhZZXnk_z Also ~ Darlings ~ I'm not ignoring your reviews ~ Every single one had touched me and made my day - I'm grateful for every piece of feedback I've received 3 I really do appreciate you guys more than you would ever know! is just mean - and a pain to reply back with ~ so from now on I'll show my appreciation at the beginning or end of each chapter 3 Thank you guys! I love hearing from you all 3

Thank you and Enjoy! 3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

A deep creased remained in the center of his drawn brows. Lips barely parted with both corners pulled slightly back from discontent. A delicate touch of fingertips hovering over bruised skin of Eren's forearm. Eyes slowly assessed each discoloration. The, near bands, of purple circled around, and he knew, he regretted, that he was the cause.

Unlike the other patches of marred skin, the tender flesh tinted by passionate and fueled by lust, this area held a far different significance. It wasn't from desire, unlike the others. It wasn't summoned forth by caressing lips. It wasn't in a moment of bliss, air heavy with lust. It was raw, violent. The mix of purple, lime and yellow, not one of affection, but one of anger. A vicious remainder that he had, indeed, truly, physically hurt Eren.

Shifting his weight to the arm beneath him, he leaned down to kiss the tender flesh. He kept his head down, even after his lips left the skin. His eyes remaining closed, keeping his breath as close to silence as possible, listening to Eren's own steady rhythm of inhales and exhales.

His lips, his chin, his nose even, all remained but a hairs width away. The warmth seeping from Eren's arm to him. Warm and peaceful, blissful rest following a chaotic night. He was torn between how tender his heart felt, realizing just how his aggressive behavior had been and how good it truly elated it felt, to have Eren yield to him, just to please him.

Eren, whom was not the type to be timid or hesitant. Eren, who could never be described as, submissive in the slightest. Who wouldn't falter, who remained determined and headstrong through every challenge or obstacle. Stubborn and unrelenting in pursuit of what he wanted.

Eren, whom for him, could be bashful or weak kneed. Eren, who for him, could be obedient, even docile. Who pushed him to his limits, challenged him and pressed forward. Persistent and uncompromising, when it came to him and their relationship. For himself, and no one else.

It was proof that Eren was willing to do anything to please him. Even if that meant, going as far as, swallowing his pride. Perhaps, even, his very own self-regard. The thought of what extent Eren would or could go for him and he alone, sent chills up his spine. The feeling causing him to, involuntarily, pull back on his shoulders and roll his spine as it ran through him.  
A soft sigh passed between Eren's even breaths. Levi's attention drawn to the two appendages, nude with the slightest tint of pale pink. Moist as they fluttered minutely with each pass of air. Soft murmuring, to quiet to hear as he slept on.

The kid had always been a deep sleeper, unlike Levi, himself. At least when it came to noise, Eren would barely stir, however, to the touch, he was quite sensitive.

Levi propped his head onto his hand and extended his other out to brush the tips of his fingers across the soft tissue. He chuckled as Eren's nose twitched, eyebrows scrunching as if to sneeze before relaxing again with a small huff.

Pleased with the reaction, he did so once more, this time, trailing his fingers up his cheek towards his ear then lightly back over to his nose. Eren's arm shot up, as his face pursed and twitched, rubbing at the offending area before rolling on his side, facing Levi. His mouth clapped together noisily, nose scrunching once more with a sniff.

With the shadow of a smile, Levi lightly kissed the tip of his nose, "You're too cute brat."

The brunette shifted once more, hand finding its way to Levi's chest. Fingers curled against his skin as Eren licked his lips in his sleep. With a pull of his lip, he grinned. He couldn't help but want to tease him. The vulnerability Eren displayed was too good a chance to pass up, and any resemblance of normality between them was dutifully needed in light of the previous night. Levi bowed his head down to kiss at the hairline of Eren's forehead.

"Eren."

He called gently.

"Eren."

At the lack of response, his smirk widened. Reaching out he pinched Eren's nose between the joints of his pointer and middle fingers.

"Oi, brat."

With a shark intake of breath, and a snort that could rival Babe, the pig, Eren's eyes shot open, his hand snatching Levi's. The haze of sleep, left him in an unaware panic. A series of 'wha-', 'whats', and curses leaving his lips as Levi releases his nose with a soft laugh.

"Relax," Levi goaded as he reached to release Eren's tense grip from his wrist. Without realizing it, he accidently curled his fingers against the tender area of the brunette's arm. With a small hiss, jolt and even a flinch to accompany the two, Levi's expression fell immediately. The atmosphere completely shattered; his heart, seemingly, stuttering in his chest.

Levi released his grip quickly. Drawing his hand back to his body. The way Eren's eyes sparked when he grabbed his wrist… Fright, clear as day. He was afraid.

"Eren…"

The brunette took in a breath, head clearing as he began to wake and become more aware. Subconsciously, Eren had grabbed the injured arm and gently rubbed at it; in a way to sooth it. Awkwardly, his eyes briefed off to the side, before they fidgeted between Levi and his pillow.

The older male opened his mouth to apologize, but the words fell short. He couldn't truly apologize. Not because he didn't feel bad for hurting Eren. He did, he never wished to bring harm to Eren, but he didn't completely regret his actions; only that they got out of hand. If he were to be honest with himself, it excited him beyond words to have Eren repeat back to him everything he wished to hear. To apologize would be a lie, and he never wanted to lie to Eren.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Eren shut his eyes as Levi reached out to brush back his bangs. A fruitless task, as the strands fell back over his forehead.

"I-I know…"

Levi's lips flattened in a moment of contemplation. Of course Eren would still be upset. Even after all the reassurances he received from Eren last night, he couldn't expect things to be OK right away. He couldn't expect it, but that didn't mean he didn't crave it.

Drawing his hand back, Levi shifted out of bed and moved toward the door.

"I'll make breakfast."

With a mere nod, Eren mutely acknowledged him. Levi paused, hand on the frame of the doorway, as he watched Eren, who was now, sitting up in the bed with his head hung low and shoulders slumped, still caressing his own forearm. The light that peered through their bedroom window cast the boy's back in shadow. Limited curves and features illuminated, his shoulder, the curve of his neck, the arch of his cheek bone and the highlight of his bed tousled hair.

Despite how beautiful he appeared in this light and shadow, the posture overrode the appeal, seeming to make his gesture come across as tragic. He was distraught, uneasy, and crestfallen, and Levi knew, he was the cause. With a bitter turn of his stomach, he forced himself into the kitchen to make something to eat, in spite of his, now lacking, appetite.

By the time he began plating breakfast, Eren had, already, quietly, settled at the table. Both plates in hand, he placed one down in front of Eren and took the seat across from his. Eren thanked him in a near whisper as he picked up his fork. It didn't go unnoticed to Levi that green eyes scanned over the small areas marring his skin before snapping their attention back on his food.

Levi licked his lips, averting his gaze. Another twinge of guilt twisting his stomach. Rather than dwell on the feeling, he dug the side of his fork into the corner of his homemade waffle, plucking it up with the utensil and popping it in his mouth.

It was sweet, something less akin to his tastes but it was what Eren liked most. A light sprinkle of confectionary sugar, a dollop of whipped topping and sliced strawberries. Without trying to draw attention, Levi drifted his vision to Eren. The brunette was lazily chewing a piece of his waffle, fork pushing around the slices of strawberry back and forth.

It was obvious they both were disinterested with the food before them. Their stomachs complicated by their rampant thoughts. When the silence between them grew too heavy and the apparent fact that neither would get more than a few bites down, respectively, Levi set his fork down.

The simple movement caused the brunette to sit up straighter in his chair, mimicking the action. He turned his lowered gaze to Levi, eyes refusing to keep still as they tried to find a point to comfortably focus on. Levi bit back the frown as he noticed the twitching line of vision. He was avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat."

Eren only nodded.

"I can make it again when you're feeling better."

Eren nodded once more, "Ok."

The voice was so meek, eyes still refusing to meet his. He knew this morning would go any way but smoothly, but he hadn't anticipated Eren downright evading him.

"Eren, talk to me. I can't read your mind."

At this, he watched the boy frown before finally meeting his eyes as he begins.  
"I'm sorry… but last night…"

Eren's words faded off, ending with a bob of throat as he swallowed and broke their eye contact. Levi waited to speak. Silent, hoping Eren would elaborate. Torn between wanting to know and not wanting to face the repercussions of his outburst.

"Last night…," Levi offered in way to prompt him further.

"Last night," he continued, voice a bit shaken, "… I didn't… I've never…"

A gruff whine of annoyance slipped past the teen's lips, unable to find the words he needed.

"I scared you," Levi muttered, running a hand through his hair, dragging the palm to the back of his neck where he squeezed from his own aggravation of admitting the fact.

Eren paused for a moment, his lips parting as he spoke through a slow exhale, "It wasn't like you…."

Eren was right. It wasn't. It wasn't at all what he was like but the frightening fact remained, what he was, who he was, was beginning to morph and blur. He was as unpredictable to Eren as he was to himself. How could he reassure someone, as precious as Eren, when he could not convince himself?

Levi pushed back his chair and stood. Moving to Eren's side, he pulls his chair out. The legs of the chair peel against the tiled floor, groaning in the short distance it traveled. He watched the brunette's reaction, momentary shock settling over his features before he looked to him in question.

The raven only offered as soft a smile as he could muster, crouching down to sit on his heels. He pulled Eren's hands from his lap and held them in their own. Gently, he pulled the right toward him, pressing a soft kiss against the palm.

"You're right… I wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me."

Squeezing Eren's hands in his own, he called his name to gather his full attention.

"I never meant to force you into anything you're not comfortable with."

Under his breath, Levi hadn't even realized he added, "I won't be like 'him'."

So mutely, Eren wasn't sure he heard it until he asked. The tension pulling at Levi's shoulders was a tell. The teen's brows worried as his mind tried to search for a theory. Just who was Levi referring to?

"Him?"

The raven waved him off. Thoughts itching at the back of his mind reminded him of how he scared he first felt when his father forced himself on him. His chest felt constricted as the memory invaded him. For both Eren and his reassurance, he placed Eren's open palm against his cheek and leaned against it, taking a deep breath.

"We can stop. I'll stop. I won't press you, Eren."

The words were hushed but firm and the thought that followed begged Eren within in his mind.

'I just need you to stay with me. Stay, because I can't be responsible for myself if you ever leave.'

"Leevi…"

The pet name rolled off Eren's tongue and released any tension he had left in his shoulders. It was always unnerving whenever Eren abandoned the endearing pronunciation. It was always an easy indicator that something was wrong, and though Levi knew and expected exactly what had been wrong and what probably still was wrong, it still pained him. Eren's fingers lightly scratched at the short undercut at the side of Levi's scalp with a small smile. The subtle expression melted Levi against the touch, his hand atop Eren's, lacing themselves around his fingers.

"I don't want that. You've always done everything for me. You've always looked out for me, and I've always… will always… look up to you. You're normally so gentle… So, I was just… shocked. I was scared, but I don't want to stop."

As if to drive his point home, Eren placed his other palm against Levi's opposite cheek and leaned in closer. Barely an inch separated their faces from each other.

"It's the same for me, I need you. I am yours as much as I want you to be mine. Leevi, I want you, more of you, all of you. I love you. I really love you. I just… I don't want it like that… It felt wrong. It's the only time I ever felt that way, and I know you didn't mean it… I know… Leevi, I…"

"Eren."

The commanding voice shut him up mid-sentence, but the authoritative tone did little to mask the rare genuine smile Levi only showed to him.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

Levi chuckled at his expression, somewhere between a mix of flustered and dumbstruck. It only encouraged him to tease further. Clasping both hands in his, he drew Eren to his feet to stand, nearly flush, against him.

"I said… Show me, Eren."

Leaning on his toes for a bit more height, Levi whispered over the center of his ear. The tone of his voice dropped lower, damp and husky, as his words blew over Eren's ear, "Show me how you want me."

It was like a dam broke and given way, propelled forward, an unstoppable force. Any tepidness Eren had shattered along with his restraints. The brunette's hands curled over Levi's hips, one midway between his left cheek and lower back and the other grabbing the thigh just below his ass on the right. As soon as his hands met their destination they lifted and pushed Levi's hips forward into his own. Green eyes masked behind lids, as he ground his hips in the same motion.

A rushed sound left Levi's lips, the hand gripping the top of his thigh, directly under his ass, just slightly ticklish and so sensitive in contrast to the one pushing at his back. Each grind of their hips met with a soft expulsion of air as their breaths quickened; excitement building. The fabric between them did little to hide their growing lust. Each and every move, that Eren initiated, sent Levi's body into overdrive; reactive to each brief or lingering touch.

Levi was, honestly, a little surprised at how demanding he was. Lips were finding every patch of skin to caress between his cheek and shoulder, and every so often, Eren would draw his lips over his teeth to mouth over an area of skin he wanted to nip. The odd sensation of soft flesh pushed against his own by Eren's teeth, left just enough pressure to make him shiver without hurting the skin. It was teasing, in a way, which actually left him wanting to feel the sharp edges of his canines threatening to break into his skin.

For as rambunctious and forward as he was, Eren was fairly reserved and shy when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship. For the most part, Levi would be the one to take charge, spoiling Eren with his touch, tongue, and mouth. And while Eren did want to pleasure him as well, he always hesitated; he was nervous, unsure of himself, he assumed.

If Levi had to guess, knowing Eren as well as he did, his pride was what made him so reluctant to lead. The brat was probably paranoid of screwing up; doing something wrong or ruining what seemed so delicately developing between them.

Though, with the way Eren was currently charging lustfully forward, you would never suspect him to hold back in the slightest. Every motion, every touch, every kiss, every whisper of a moan, was a complete contradiction to how bashful he had been.

Ironic, that he was introverted at all, when some time prior to this romance, Eren had been jerking off with his name on his lips as he came, lying right beside him. He was bold then, it only served to confuse the image of a reticent boy, an image which he was very much shattering at the moment.

"Is this all you want Eren," Levi's words stroked his ear, "to dry fuck me in the kitchen?"

Levi succeeded in tinting Eren's ears red; watching as the flushed hue enveloped from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. A sign of his embarrassment and inexperience. Dirty talk, as he saw it, had a profound effect on fucking up any logic left of his sex driven, liquefied brain. This time, it only seemed to provide that much more incentive.

Eager steps pushed him backwards with a throaty, "Bedroom."

"Ho," Levi turned the sound into a question, quite pleased with the dynamic shift in Eren's role.

He wasn't fumbling, as noticeably anyway, and he wasn't stuttering or adverting his eyes. He was direct, headstrong and obstinate as he truly was at heart. This Eren, the one who stood unshakeable in his resolve, he loved the most.

Each step he took backwards, was another advance of Eren's avidity. His hands drifted under his shirt, the hand under his ass gripping tighter and massaging as far down as he could reach. The process of stumbling backwards, proved to wear Eren's patience. With a grunt of annoyance, he easily, much to further Levi's surprise, dropped his other hand to the same position on his opposite leg and hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

The added height of the sitting position, allowed Eren to reach his chest. The raven's head flew back, neck arching as his back bowed, with a shocked moan. The provocation of Eren's lips, teeth and tongue setting on his clothed chest and collar bone roused him all the more.

He wanted more, even more. He wanted Eren bare against him. He wanted to feel these confident flurry of affection, as physically raw as the emotions shrouding them. He wanted to goad him further. He wanted to explore just how thirsty he was; how far he would go.

Opportunity presented itself the moment he found Eren shifting them onto the bed. Left knee pressed against the mattress and the other remained on the floor for balance, careful to lower Levi and himself down to the bedding comfortably, without jostling him.

When Eren pulled back, after a particularly sensual kiss, the shorter of the two stared in wonder at the hazy eyes above him. The cloud of lust in his eyes drew a smirk across his features. The teen, puzzled by the expression, tilted his head slightly in question. A small smile of his own appearing. The likes of which you gain when you don't quite catch the joke, but want in on the fun.

Oh, Levi would lead him into the fun alright. Right by the collar.

"Eren, I need you to articulate for me... Tell me, exactly…," he hung on that last word, accentuating it before he continued, "What it is you want to do with me."

Eren's smile nearly evaporated, twitching back in place incredulously, "How can you even use a word like that right now?"

"Apparently, unlike you, I can use both my brain and my dick at the same time," Levi teased, and the wise crack didn't go without consequence. Not that he would complain.

"Funny," Eren breathed out with fake offense.

A hand made its way under his shirt, pressing him further back, it rove over every trace of taunt muscle and reached his nipple with a light pinch. He couldn't fight back the image of being pinned down all those years ago, but in comparison to that time, he now felt calm, ready… happy. This wasn't forced, it was what he wanted, what Eren and he wanted. And while the haunting image stained the back of his mind, it didn't affect him enough to deter him from allowing the brunette to do whatever he so wished. Rolling over the bud with his thumb, the teen leaned forward a bit, locking their eyes as he spoke.

"I want to do more this time."

While his actions were resolute, the slight waver revealed what little trepidation he still had driving into this. Eren was still very much young, especially when it came to any and all things surrounding sex. Short of whatever convoluted ideas he gained through internet porn, or chatterbox hormonal peers, he didn't really 'know' what to do; how to do it.

Forcing Eren to move slightly up with him, he sat up on his elbows and quirked a brow. The knowing smirk, not once, leaving his lips.

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Eren."

He could tell, from the quiver of Eren's pupils that he was fighting the urge to look away. The raven felt he needed to enjoy this while he could, while Eren still was innocent and fresh to these sexual advances, while Eren would still get self-conscious, and before he shifted to be more flirtatious and coy. He wanted to remember every stretch of skin dyed in scarlet, every shaking word and forced syllable, every shy touch and reticent mannerism.

It was hard to decide whether he would miss the Eren of now, once they proceeded to 'broaden their horizons'. He was rather looking forward to this promise of this more commanding man leaning in on him from above. The way he chewed his lip, perhaps in delay to think of a response, reminded Levi, again, that he would eventually have to guide Eren through this. To that, he could feel himself pulse against the confines of his pants. A twitch, that did not go unnoticed but the one who felt it against his own, above him.

"I'm growing impatient brat."

"I…," Eren's voice nearly croaked and he fought his throat for clarity, "I want to have sex."

Levi's brow arched, impossibly further, "You aren't wasting anytime are you?"

The question was one asked in amusement, but this time Eren couldn't help but briefly advert his eyes.

"I-I want… Leevi, I want to have sex with you… I want us both to feel it. I-I want.. I want us to…"

Eren trailed off as he chanced a glance to the raven haired male, whom watched him under, now, scrutinizing eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

There was no stalling the firm nod and tight pressed lips, schooled into a look of determination. Levi would have chuckled at any other time, but instead, settled for reaching up to brush his thumb over the boy's cheek. Only his Eren could make such an uncompromising look appear 'cute'.

"How could I ever dream of refusing you," Levi's words were hushed as he sat up more, "I need you to take off your clothes for me Eren."

The brunette complied easily, save for the slight tremor in his hands. As Levi peeled away his own clothes, he prayed the tremor was more in part for the anxiety of what they were about to do and not lingering doubt.

Levi pulled himself back onto the bed, standing on his knees as he pulled Eren toward him to follow suit. The raven allowed his left hand to settle on Eren's hip, drawing him closer but not quite allowing their bodies to touch. The distance was maddening, just a hair's breath away, skin radiating the warmth that grew between each other, tempting them to press up against the comforting heat of their bodies.

Rather than succumbing, Levi met his right with Eren's own. Pushing the hand against his and moving it up between them, visible out of the corner of their eyes. He wanted Eren to feel safe, secure, unpressured, and he needed to feel the same for himself; as reluctant as he were, to admit it to himself.  
Eren's eyes followed Levi's own to their joined hands. Such a simple and innocent gesture, seemed so much more complex and intimate. It wasn't till Levi spoke, did Eren's eyes looked back to his as they lingered a bit longer.

"If at any point this gets to be too much….," grey shifted onto green, "I want you to say so, no matter what. I want you to tell me to stop, and I'll stop, regardless of the circumstance. Do you understand?"

Eren nodded, a bit confused by the sudden severity of Levi's words. Though, he supposed it had to do with last night's events. Little did he know, the request had more to do with the dark past shrouding Levi's childhood.

"Eren, I need you to promise me," the hand at his hip slid up his body to hold the back of his head. The motion ensuring Eren was looking directly at him, leaving no room for him to lie. Levi would be able to see right through him if he were.

"This is my condition, think of it that way."

"Alright," Eren's hand gently squeezed the elbow of the hand resting behind his scalp, "I promise. If I feel uncomfortable at all, I'll let you know," after a pause and a glowing smile, "Thank you, Leevi."

While Eren didn't completely understand the reasons behind Levi's stipulation, he could fully appreciate his request at face value. As always, for him and only him, Levi was gentle and assuring. This was the Levi that loved him to no end, and cherished him likewise. This was the Levi he wanted the most; the one who held eyes and impassioned sentiments only for him and no one else.

Bringing their fingers to his lips, Levi trailed his tongue from the base to the tip of Eren's index; the appendage brushing between his own as he did so.

"I want you to watch, carefully," the way that last word rolled off his tongue could be considered a sin, "And do… Everything… I do. Ok, Eren."

Eren's voice shook, as a shiver of anticipation crept up his spine, "Y-Yes, Leevi."

"Good boy," Levi smirked, keeping interlocking their arms he drew his hand away from Eren's and brought his index and middle fingers to his mouth.

Sucking them in, Levi left his lips parted for Eren to see. His tongue swirled around the digits, lapping at them as he drew his head back then pushed his mouth over them again. Eren watched, mouth agape, as he felt arousal stirring below more than ever. The lewd image of the one he loved the most, dragging his bottom teeth and lip along his fingers, tongue dancing between, around, and over, stunned him. It took another amused grin, and half lidded eyes staring up into his to get him to move.

He mimicked Levi, as best he could, with his own fingers. He thought it odd at first, why he had to do this to himself, but with the sight before of Levi doing such a provocative act to himself, made it clear as polished crystal. Eren could feel himself turning red, noticing the trail of saliva building around both their fingers. Mortified, at the idea, of possibly being sloppy enough to drool and embarrass himself.

Extracting his wet fingers from his mouth, Levi's voice seemed to have lowered hotly, "Very good, Eren. This will feel strange at first, just focus on doing the same for me, Ok?"

A hand, at his waist, drew their bodies closer. Levi pressed their chests together, now completely erect on their knees and bodies pushing together to hold them in place. The two sucked in a breath and gasped, respectively, as their hot arousals finally came in contact. They pushed against each other and eventually arched up, enclosed between them, below their belly buttons. Unlocking their arms in favor of reaching behind him, Levi traced his wet fingers over Eren's entrance, shuddering, as seconds later, Eren did the same.

The tremble didn't go unnoticed by Eren, who couldn't speak; rather, he couldn't formulate words as the two fingers massaged slowly around and peeking through, only slightly, into the tight ring. The shorter male nipped at Eren's neck, all the way to his lips, to keep a distraction. He wanted to make Eren feel as comfortable as possible. He knew all too well how awkward and strange an invasion in this tense area could feel, and shamefully, he also knew how good it could potentially feel as well.

Though for now, he just wanted Eren to get a feel for it. He wasn't ready to that away from Eren just yet. More so, he was ill prepared for it, and more than ever, he wanted to take this opportunity to join with Eren and erase the feeling of that man, once and for all.

"Is this alright, Eren?"

Words fanned across his lips and the brunette could only mumble his agreement and force out the rest, "S'fine… It kinda feels good, strange, but s'good."

"Kiss me."

The demand was immediately answered. Eren's tongue tracing his lips before breaking past them and brushing his tongue. The raven, positive his fingers were coated enough, and silently hoping Eren's were as well; knowing the brat's usual half assed attention to detail, he wasn't chancing Eren coating his fingers and not getting them wet enough for the intrusion.

He pressed firmer, past the tight ring, twisting his wrist as he did so to comfortably slide in and coat him evenly. He pulled back and plunged in again. It wasn't till the third time he curled in the digit that he felt Eren's finger push into him.

He failed to starve off the initial reaction. His body tensing, though he knew better. Levi turned his head from Eren's, dropping his forehead against the boy's shoulder. His shoulders drawn up and bowed as he shuddered. He wanted to curse, but a low whine threatened to make its way, if he dared to try. Levi, too absorbed in trying to calm himself down, didn't realize Eren had frozen in place, as he had. Lids pressed tightly together over his eyes, Levi swallowed thickly to clear his throat to speak.

"Leevi… Are you alright?"

Wasn't he supposed to be the one concerned over the brat and not the other way around? Levi let out a breath, putting some ease into his shoulders.

"Keep moving, I'm fine."

He was amazed at how sure his voice sounded, and wasted no time in moving his fingers once again, the slow rhythm helping to bypass any more distress. Eren probably doubted him a bit still, because it took a bit longer for him to begin moving again. When he did, he remained attentive to the reaction of his every muscle, watching carefully as he caressed his back reassuringly. While the gesture soothed him, Levi still felt silly at reacting that way at all.

Once they both relaxed, and Levi focused solely on that fact that what he was doing, he was doing with Eren, and proceeded to edge in another finger. At the second, Eren bucked forward, the hot lengths between them, scorching against their skin, needing friction.

Unabashed, Levi and Eren moved their hips, forcing pressure between them with a hiss on their lips. Their hands busy with working behind and the other holding hips to keep them steady, their mouth's caresses and fervent grinding, made up for any ground lost between them.

Steeling himself, Levi pulled out his, once scissoring, fingers. That should be enough, he told himself, giving a squeeze to the firm cheek of Eren's bare ass. A soft moan left his lips as Eren pulled his fingers out as well, keeping true, he also took a portion of Levi's rump in his hand with a squeeze. The soft chuckle that followed split a smile on Eren's own features, happy to hear the melodious sound passing through kiss swollen lips.

"Lay back smart ass."

Eren's lopsided grin carried with him as he swung his legs forward on either side of Levi, and leaned back on his elbows. A bit sheepishly, Eren blushed, eyes focusing on the impressive length arching between Levi's legs.

It wasn't that he hadn't noticed or looked at it closely before, he certainly and undeniably had, but now it seemed so much more intimidating. It didn't take much, to put two and two together, and figure out just why they stretched each other. Though looking at him now, thicker than himself and a length just barely falling short of his own, he looked massive; like no amount of preparation could suffice enough to accommodate it.

"Relax…."

Eren hadn't realized the growing look of panic forming on his own face, the reality of the situation getting the best of him, but Levi assumed this is what would happen. This teen, this kid… had no experience when it came to sex. He was like a fish out of water as he drew conclusions from straight observation alone. Not that Levi's experience helped much but it at least gave him the mechanics and what not to do, but he didn't want to think any further than that.

What he did want to think about, is what kinds of faces Eren would be making in a few short minutes?

Bending at the waist, he wrapped his lips around Eren's erection and swallowed him without so much of a hint of warning. Eren's hips bucked into his mouth as he cried out but the unsuspected warm. His hand shooting out to thread and grip through raven locks as the other gripped at crumpling sheet. A cry of his name, spurred Levi on, as he wet every inch of the throbbing organ, making sure to coat it properly with help from his tongue.

With a groan, Levi pulled back with a pop.

"L-Leevi, you don't have too, ah!"

A firm grip at the base of his cock cut off his words, "I wasn't," Levi corrected. Waiting for Eren to peer through heavy lidded eyes.

"I needed to get you ready for me."

"Wha- are yo…. Fu-ck!"

By the time Eren managed to open his mouth, Levi had already settled his legs on either side of Eren's hips, and right before he could finish said sentence, pushed Eren's length completely inside him.

The raven's head and back arched, feeling like he could fall backward at any moment by the overwhelming sensation gripping his body and spreading him. Eren, whom he loved. Eren, whom he raised, Eren, Eren. Eren, who loved him and Eren who helped him grow in so many more ways than just age.

Eren who took away all his grief, his loneliness, his heartache and pain, and could easy bring it all back, simply, with the flick of a wrist. Eren who had cleansed him in so many ways, erased so many foul memories, and who, now, was clearing the one haunting trace of his past.

Eren sat up half way to hold onto Levi's lower back, stabilizing him as the shorter male straightened his legs, as much as he could. In the arched position, the crown of his head, slowly lowering to the mattress, he rolled his hips down, listening intently to each ragged breath that left Eren. He wanted to feel every shudder, hear every moan, and match it with vigor.

Eren's hands traced around his abdomen, eventually settling on the top of his hips and help grind him down against him. With both pairs of their legs extended, it made it a bit more difficult to move, but the strain proved more than worthwhile. Digging his heels into the mattress behind Eren and his shoulder blades and head supporting his weight as well, he maneuvered his hips up and down the length filling him; making sure to twist and grind his hips forward, back, and at times circling as he rested completely down to grind into him.

Eren met against each glide of his hips with his own thrusts. The two a mess of panting, moaning, and exertion. It wasn't long before finger tips bit painfully into his skin and he knew Eren was close. Eren would fill him. Eren would spill his seed inside his body and reclaim the space for his own. With this he would be truly his, in every sense of the word.

Confirming his nearly climax, Eren nearly shouted, his voice carrying in their bedroom. Echoing, alongside, the slap of their skin. When he heard his name called out in warning, Levi forced himself to sit up on Eren's hips to use his full weight to bounce his body. Wrapping an arm around Eren's neck and kissing him hard, Levi directed the hand on his hip to his weeping length.

"Let me cum with you," Levi moaned over his lips.

As sloppy as it was, just touching him and having Eren inside him, was enough to draw him close to orgasm. With his jaw hung low, eyes watching nearly predatorily at the look of ecstasy building on Eren's face.

"L-Lee—ah! I can't… I-I'm.."

"Eren," Levi growled as he felt himself begin to tighten, "Eren, now, cum. Fu—"

He could feel the warmth spread inside him, subtle as it was beside the, still throbbing, erection buried inside him. His own liquid heat spilling between their chests and stomachs. Their bodies falling still as every nerve seemed to radiate throughout them. Their heavy breathing did little to deter them from kissing, lazy tongues swiping over lips and weak nibbles on bottom lips.

Wrapping both arms around Eren's neck, he felt Eren stiffen under him. Levi's brow furrowed. Leaning back he made to question, but his throat was too constricted to do so. It wasn't until Eren's finger swiped away a stray tear that he realized he was crying.

"Leevi, does it hurt?"

Levi smiled, a choked laugh cracking past his lips, "No, no. It doesn't hurt at all."

"But Leevi… Why are you…?"

"Shut up brat, just…," brushing brown locks back from concerned green eyes, Levi smiled despite the dampness clinging to his cheeks, "Let's get cleaned up alright?"

Eren nodded dumbly, but didn't press the subject further. His mind still buzzing from the mornings events. How quickly the day had shifted from such an oppressive atmosphere to one of the single most elating days of his life, was bewildering. And to perplex him even more, Levi had been crying, actually crying. He'd never seen the man, not a day in his life, ever, in tears. Silent as they were, it still unsettled him, and more so coupled with Levi's initial reaction when they…. Eren's cheeks burned at the memory.

Levi, ignorant to the raging thoughts going on in the teens head, lifted himself up, and moved off the bed, hand cupped against his stomach to prevent the semen from dripping further down his abdomen. Eren followed his lead, doing the same to try and prevent further soiling their blankets. Had it been any other time, he wouldn't have been able to help but quietly laugh to himself at the thought of the field day Levi would have doing laundry later. Levi began to lead them to the bathroom but stopped short, so quickly that Eren nearly ran into him.

Turning on his heel, Levi faced Eren to place a single kiss on the bridge of his nose, a warm smile shifting into place; a smile rare for even Eren's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For wha—?"

He wasn't allowed to finish, as Levi turned on heel once again, casting a beckoning hand in his direction, "Shower. Now, Eren."

Eren just smiled, shaking his head, just happy to see that whatever upset Levi, had come and passed, "Alright! Alright!"

They spent their time, leisurely soaking in the tub. A playful quip, here and there, and the first face bubble competition since Eren was ten, took place. Eren handing over the win to, a classic, Levi Santa. Though his own sad attempt at a troll, didn't go unappreciated by the telltale mirth that shone in Levi's grey eyes. He almost had him at his reenactment of an old cheesy comedy. Despite his protest, Eren had stepped out of the tub and scooped up a few handfuls of bubbles. One over each nipple, which he had to bend backwards to keep gravity from tearing away, one over his crouch and the last bit, another sad attempt at making a foam banana hovering over the crack of his ass.

'It's a banana split sundae.'

All he received, as he wagged his tail, was a pointed look, an index directing him back in the tub, and a face full of bubbles the moment he sat down. But Levi was just hiding that smile, he mocked a fake death scene and fell back in the tub.

Which led them to the present.

"Your acting skills are shit, and now I need you to mop up the bathroom while I clean these sheets. Some horny brat soiled them, very rude."

The tease was matched as Eren strode up to him, leaning down slightly to place a kiss behind his ear, "I don't recall that being one sided, Leevi."

"I never said it was one sided," Levi smirked kissing the back of his neck, "Rather, you claimed me didn't you? That makes all that cum your mess."

"Is that how it works," Eren questioning, feigning his belief in the statement.

"Of course, my cum was your cum, so your cum stained those sheets."

"Ah," Eren felt bold, perhaps it was the afterglow of sex that left him more confident, or maybe, as always, it was just Levi who could bring out the best, the worst, and everything in between out of him so easily.

"But with that logic, I am yours, and you are mine… so it's still 'our' cum and mutual horniness isn't it?"  
"Touché," Levi leaned into his chest, a little perturbed that he had to actually look up to 'his' Eren.

"You are mine aren't you," Levi whispered as he wound his arms around his waist.

"And you're mine, Leevi," Eren reminded him.

"And I'm yours Eren," Levi kissed the still bare chest, grateful Eren didn't bother to throw on a shirt.

To be quite honest with himself, as he glanced off to the mirror in the corner of the bedroom next to their window, he wasn't quite sure he was 'done' for the day. He would blame Eren for his sudden brazen words. Steps carried them over, Eren blissfully unaware of Levi's attention, but willing to follow him anywhere regardless. A little fact that only further to warm Levi's heart and loins.

"I don't think you realize how perfect you are Eren," Levi side stepped and maneuvered behind the teen, circling his hand around Eren's hip and dipping down into his sweatpants.

Eren watched, both shy and fascinated by the reflection in front of him. The suggestive, pleased quirk of Levi's lips and the view looking down and in front of him, unable to escape his eyes. If he looked down, the purposeful movement beckoning him, resembled masturbating, but it was Levi's hand, Levi was touching him. The knowledge left his mind whirling around fantasies he had so many times before, of touching himself and imagining Levi was the one to do so, was happening in a way that shadowed that very personal act.

And when he looked forward, Levi reaching up to cup his jaw and force his gaze to the mirror, the lewd expression on his face and the triumph one spreading across Levi's left him weak at the knees. Levi who was his everything, Eren who was Levi's everything. They had each other, and they will have each other in every way possible. Eren knew now, had he seen anyone touch Levi, as Jean had appeared to be doing last night to him, he may have just reacted just as outlandishly.

Possessiveness was just a part of their dynamic, and he saw that more and more. Through this act, their confirmation, their shift into lovers, though their hearts and bodies and souls. Eren didn't want to share any of Levi's smiles, love or affection, he didn't want to share Levi at all, and he wondered, as Levi's hand worked at him, his hand gripping tight against the window sill as his moaned aloud without shame, how much more powerful were these emotions for Levi?

As if reading his thoughts, Levi glanced to the side and tore closed the curtain that had been slightly drawn back. Nipping at the nape of his neck, Levi muttered into the skin.

"This face, its expression and this body… they're only for me, Eren."

Blue eyes widened in horror. Every muscle in his body freezing as his mind screamed for him to move. The night before had scared him. He feared for himself. He feared for Jean and Mikasa. And most importantly, he feared for Eren.

And from what he just witnessed, what he just saw from their bedroom window, before the curtain was ripped back into place, he had every reason to be, more so than he ever could have imagined.

Notes: Honestly ~ I was going to go more into Armin's actions following this == but I want to give you guys a chapter - and cliff hangers are like... necessary sometimes ? maybe ? Don't throw rocks! haha Please continue to track any news/progress with this and my other fics on my tumblr : again I reiterate : my user names the same there - xoxstrifexox - please feel free to comment/chat/leave suggestions etc so on - I love hearing for you guys ~ 3 Til next time!


End file.
